Lutando pela Secretária
by Persefonedeusadamorte
Summary: A atração de Kagome para seu chefe, o ex-campeão mundial de UFC Sesshoumaru Taisho, está fora das cartas. O bad boy que virou empresário de sucesso, é quente, inteligente, e tudo o que ela sempre quis em um cara. A má notícia? Ele também é um mulherengo notório.
1. Chapter 1

_Sua secretária puritana e apropriada tem um lado impertinente..._

 _A atração de Kagome para seu chefe, o ex-campeão mundial de UFC Sesshoumaru Taisho, está fora das cartas. O bad boy que virou empresário de sucesso, é quente, inteligente, e tudo o que ela sempre quis em um cara. A má notícia? Ele também é um mulherengo notório. Kagome não tem intenção de se tornar mais uma das suas conquistas, mas uma garota pode fantasiar..._

 _Sesshoumaru não pode acreditar quando vê uma fita de segurança mostrando Kagome, sua elegante secretária, fazendo as coisas muito ruins com um dos brinquedos BDSM que ele deixou em seu escritório. Ele está apaixonado por Kagome há meses e lutando para manter seu relacionamento profissional. Agora? Ele vai para a vitória. Sesshoumaru não está acima de usar um pouco de chantagem e truques para obter a sua secretária submissa em sua cama e, com sorte, levá-la dentro de seu coração._

 _ **OBS:** Essa estória é uma adaptação, quando li esse livro pensei, " e se fossem o Sesshy e a Kag", demorei para criar coragem mas finalmente resolvi postar essa estória espero que gostem tanto quanto eu. _

_**PS:** O nome do livro e do autor só vou colocar no último capitulo._


	2. Chapter 2

Capítulo 1

Sesshoumaru Taisho olhou para seu chefe de segurança, Kouga Wolf, e deixou escapar um longo suspiro.

– Será que você descobriu quem roubou os prendedores de mamilos?

Eles estavam no escritório de Sesshoumaru no ultimo andar de um dos melhores edifícios de escritórios no centro de _Miami._ O espaço tinha uma visão assassina do oceano, e estava muito longe do gueto de _Chicago_ , onde ele cresceu. Na parede pendurou varias fotos dele em diferentes torneios durante seu tempo como um lutador profissional, juntamente com lembranças de sua carreira de sete anos usando os punhos para fazer fortuna. Mas, graças a uma contusão esses dias foram atrás dele agora e tinha feito com sucesso a transição de lutador ao homem de negócios. Bem, financeiramente ele tinha feito a transição, pessoalmente nunca ficaria confortável em vestir um terno e sentar atrás de uma grande mesa todos os dias. Felizmente tinha uma grande equipe trabalhando para ele que tomava conta da besteira chata, para que ele pudesse se concentrar em experimentar novos produtos e inventar novas artes e equipamentos para os lutadores.

Mas alguém com acesso ao seu escritório havia roubado um diamante de seis mil dólares e um par de grampos de mamilo em ouro para fora da mesa. Ele comprou ha dez meses para a sua promiscua ex-namorada, Kagura, antes que descobriu que ela era uma cadela traidora. Não demorou muito tempo para mostrar suas verdadeiras cores fodendo um dos antigos rivais de Sesshoumaru no UFC, Naraku. Mas agora eles se foram e ele não tinha ideia de quem poderia ter levado.

Quando os grampos de mamilo tinham chegado ha algumas semanas ele admirou, em seguida, jogou-os em sua mesa, não querendo lidar com as memorias dolorosas que trouxeram para cima. Mas, agora, um de seus amigos no estilo de vida queria compra-los e estavam longe de ser encontrados. Era como se tudo o que tinha a ver com Kagura foi amaldiçoado.

Apenas o pensamento de sua ex fez seu estomago dar uma guinada. Kagura vivia para a imprensa e atenção que veio de namorar um campeão do UFC e agora que Sesshoumaru estava aposentado, não poderia fornece-la com a fama que ela desejáva como uma droga. Ela era o braço doce da luta, uma ex-menina de ringue e supermodelo linda. Ela também foi uma mestra manipuladora e amante do drama. Quando estavam juntos, ele não tinha percebido o quanto ela estava fingindo ser alguém que não era, mas menos de um dia depois que ele anunciou que estava se aposentando para o bem, ela estava transando com Naraku e pendurada em seu braço em conferencias de imprensa. Acontece que estava transando com um bando de lutadores do UFC nas costas de Sesshoumaru e ele era apenas grato que nunca teve relações sexuais desprotegidas com ela.

 _Fodida puta._

Kouga pigarreou, atraindo Sesshoumaru de volta para o presente, e um rubor incaracterístico queimou em seu chefe de segurança de bochechas bronzeadas, ele olhou para trás como se quisesse certificar-se que a porta do escritório de Sesshoumaru estava fechada.

– Sim, eu descobri quem os levou, mas... Não é como você pensa. E você não pode estar fodidamente chateado comigo quando vir as imagens de vigilância. Você me pediu para descobrir quem fez isso, e eu descobri. Mas vou deixar você saber agora, que terá a única copia do mesmo e nunca vou falar de novo.

Desconcertado, Sesshoumaru se inclinou para frente e pregou Kouga com um olhar que tinha feito mais do que um homem adulto tremer de medo.

– O que esta acontecendo?

Correndo ambas as mãos pelo seu cabelo loiro, Kouga ergueu o queixo na direção do monitor na mesa de Sesshoumaru.

– Bem, não é nenhum segredo do quão possessivo e louco você é de sua secretaria.

– Kagome não e minha secretaria.

Foi a resposta automática de Sesshoumaru.

– Ela é minha assistente pessoal. Se o ouvir chama-la de minha secretaria, ela vai ter as suas bolas em sua bolsa.

– Olha, cara, basta ver a fita. E lembre-se, eu não sabia o que ia haver sobre isto.

– Espere, você esta dizendo que Kagome levou?

Descrença encheu sua voz e ele imediatamente rejeitou a ideia. Se havia uma coisa que ele sabia, era que sua secretaria puritana, apropriada e não imprudente, roubaria dele. Kagome era tão simples como eles a viram, uma mulher boa, elegante para o núcleo e, ate agora fora da sua liga, que não era engraçado.

Sendo não só a cabeça de sua segurança, mas também seu melhor amigo, Kouga estava mais do que ciente da atração unilateral de Sesshoumaru para a mulher bonita. Quando ela começou a trabalhar para ele ha seis meses, deu em cima dela e, foi abatido uma e outra vez. Viu-o como nada mais do que uma cabeça músculosa prostituto, e ele teve que admitir que tinha dormido com mais do que seu quinhão de mulheres, muito dispostas apos seu rompimento com Kagura. Gostaria de poder voltar no tempo e não sair como esse tipo de jogador, quando se conheceram, mas isso não ia acontecer.

Ele abriria mão de todo o império de negócios que pagou com seu sangue e suor, tudo por uma chance de ganhar o coração de Kagome.

Pena que nunca ia acontecer. Sua garota poderia congelar cubos de gelo com seu brilho e era quase como se ela tivesse algum campo de forca invisível que mantinha os homens longe. Então, novamente, qualquer um que se aproximasse de Kagome, Sesshoumaru geralmente os alertava, rápidamente. Esta era a sua mulher, mesmo que ela não soubesse.

Kouga suspirou então realmente liberou.

– Jesus Cristo, basta ver a porra da fita, Sesshoumaru. Estarei aqui no canto protegendo minhas bolas.

Sesshoumaru soltou um suspiro áspero e voltou sua atenção para o monitor, clicando em 'reproduzir' quando se inclinou a frente para ver as imagens de vigilância. A data e hora mostrou que foi ha quatro dias e, a partir do angulo da câmera que ele podia ver sua mesa e o grande sofá de couro que se sentou contra a parede oposta. A fatia das jánelas do chão ao teto que mostravam o céu escuro, além com algumas luzes brilhando aqui e ali estava bem na borda do quadro. O vídeo foi surpreendentemente bom e quando o movimento surgiu a partir do canto de visão da câmera, ele se inclinou para frente, surpreendido quando um instante depois, Kagome veio para a tela com uma braçada de pastas.

Um rápido olhar sobre a data e hora mostrou que era depois das oito horas da noite e ele se perguntou o que diabos ela estava fazendo lá, ate que se lembrou que no dia seguinte ele teve uma grande apresentação para alguns potenciais investidores. Kagome, com sua eficiência de costume, deu-lhe tudo o que precisava para impressionar os investidores. Com um estremecimento de desgosto, percebeu que só disse a ela sobre o encontro duas horas antes do final do dia. Ela, obviamente, ficou ate tarde para obter a apresentação em conjunto, sem ele saber.

Seu olhar a devorava enquanto ela se movia com a graça liquida através de seu escritório e não pode deixar de sorrir quando ela franziu a testa e se abaixou para pegar alguma coisa do chão. Era a camiseta preta que tinha usado naquele dia e esqueceu de pegar quando tinha mudado antes de deixar o trabalho, para se encontrar com sua mãe em um bom restaurante e jántar. Kagome estava deslumbrante, como de costume. Todas as pernas longas e estrutura óssea elegante, com os mais belos lábios cor de rosa que ele já tinha visto. Ela nunca usava uma gota de maquiagem, não que precisasse. A herança asiática que tinha obtido a partir de sua mãe era evidente em sua pele de porcelana e uma ligeira inclinação para os olhos verdes, que ela herdou de seu pai americano.

Sesshoumaru sabia tudo sobre a família de Kagome, fez questão de conhecer tudo o que podia sobre ela. Dizer que ele foi um pouco obcecado por ela era um eufemismo, mas conseguiu manter-se sob controle ao redor dela. A ultima coisa que queria fazer era assusta-la, vindo com muita forca. Assim, ele manteve sua paquera brincalhona, deixando-a pensar que estava apenas brincando com ela, mas porra ele queria essas pernas longas enrolada na cintura da pior maneira.

Depois de lançar sua camiseta para o sofá, ouviu-a suspirar. Não percebendo que a fita tinha áudio, bem, ele virou os alto-falantes. Kagome definiu as pastas em sua mesa, em seguida, mudou-se em torno a se sentar em sua cadeira. Ela abriu a gaveta de arquivo e começou a murmurar algo que, sem duvida, não era um elogio em sua capacidade de arquivamento. Ele tende a simplesmente despejar merda em suas gavetas, que nunca deixou de irritar Kagome. Ela disse que tentar organizar sua vida era como tentar arrebanhar um de seis anos de idade, ate sensacionalistas sobre _Pixy Stix*_.

Ela abriu a gaveta superior esquerda, em seguida, começou a retirar pilhas de papel e ele sentiu uma pontada momentânea de culpa, no fato de que ele era um pateta. Então ela fez uma pausa e ele podia ouvi-la suavemente dizer:

– Puta merda.

Kouga pigarreou.

– Lembre-se, eu não sabia o que ia acontecer.

– Cale a boca.

Sesshoumaru murmurou enquanto observava Kagome tomar os grampos de mamilos para fora.

Eles foram realmente muito bonitos, feitos por um joalheiro especializado em artes de BDSM. Sesshoumaru tinha sido um Dominante sexual para a maioria de sua vida adulta e gostava de comprar aos seus submissos coisas agradáveis. Os grampos de mamilo foram um design espiralado, uma corrente de ouro maciço conectava-os, com pequenos diamantes embutidos nos próprios grampos. Eles brilhavam quando Kagome segurou-o contra a luz. Seu coração disparou quando se perguntou se estava prestes a ver a mulher, que tinha certeza que amava, roubar dele.

Se ele tivesse vivido por um milhão de anos, nunca teria imaginado o que ela fez em seguida.

Em vez de desliza-los para o bolso de seu paletó preto conservador, ela correu os dedos ao longo do comprimento e deu um gemido suave, definitivamente sexual que fez seu pênis instantaneamente duro como pedra.

Em seguida, ela sussurrou:

– Oh, Sesshoumaru, você e um menino mau.

Sem olhar para cima, ele rosnou para Kouga.

– Cai fora.

– Dê-me uma chamada quando você terminar.

Sesshoumaru nem sequer olhou para cima quando Kouga saiu e fechou a porta atrás de si. Seu olhar foi totalmente voltado para a imagem de Kagome lentamente de pé na cadeira e fazendo seu caminho ate seu sofá. Seu coração disparou quando ela sentou-se, tirou o casaco e começou a desabotoar a blusa de seda branca com o colarinho alto, lacado. Ela sempre usava camisas como essas, camisas que surgiram em torno de sua garganta apertada graciosa. Pela primeira vez, ele se perguntou se talvez ela usasse camisas como essa, porque gostava da sensação de algo em torno de seu pescoço.

Quando a camisa estava completamente desabotoada, olhou para o que ele supôs ser a porta fechada do escritório dele, mordendo o lábio inferior gordo, então tirou os óculos e os colocou no sofá ao lado dela. Ainda segurando os prendedores de mamilos em uma das mãos, ela abriu sua camisa para revelar seu sutiã rendado branco acomodando os melhores peitos que ele já tinha visto. Apesar de sua figura esbelta ela tinha seios fartos que empurraram contra o material de seu sutiã. Quando puxou uma taca para baixo, revelando um alongado mamilo escuro, ele quase gozou em suas calcas.

Arrastando uma respiração profunda em seus pulmões com fome de oxigênio, ele deu um gemido atormentado quando ela começou a aplicar o grampo em seu peito esquerdo, como se soubesse o que estava fazendo. Em seguida, ela repetiu o gesto com o seio direito ate que os dois de seus deliciosos mamilos estavam presos entre os grampos. Ele desejou que pudesse dar zoom na câmera e, tomar as nuances de sua expressão, ver o rubor que ele poderia fracamente ver se espalhar de suas bochechas para baixo contra o peito. O corpo que ela escondia atrás de seus ternos conservadores foi fodidamente incrível e ele se perguntou se sua pele era tão suave como parecia.

Ela agarrou a suspensão corrente entre os seios e deu-lhe um bom puxão, seu gemido fazendo-o querer ir caça-la agora e transar com ela ate que gritasse seu nome. Dando a porta outra rápida olhada, ela tirou os saltos e colocou os pês cobertos pelas meias na borda da mesa, em seguida, levantou a bunda para que pudesse mexer sua saia no comprimento do joelho em torno de seus quadris. Quando as bordas de suas ligas brancas segurando suas altas coxas e nuas foram reveladas, ele teve que pegar o pau dele através de suas calcas, xingando baixinho ao perceber que ela usava uma roupa intima impertinente sob seus ternos.

Ela escorregou a borda de sua calcinha de lado e ele se esforçou para ver a sua boceta, mas só poderia pegar um vislumbre da sua nua carne lisa e sua boca molhou. Apenas quando pensou que ela não poderia ficar mais sexy, descobriu que ela raspou muito pouco da sua boceta. Ele quase podia saboreá-la contra seus lábios, quase sentir a carne tão macia contra a cabeça de seu pênis quando a penetrásse. Seu pau doía e ele parou a fita para ir rápidamente ate a porta e tranca-la, antes de voltar a sua mesa e puxar as calcas para baixo, o suficiente para libertar seu pênis. Estava passando por um período de seca nos últimos meses, incapaz de encontrar uma mulher que lhe interessava como sua pequena quente PA, e seu controle era tênue. Se não se masturbasse...Ia sequestrar Kagome e transar com ela ate que admitisse que o queria.

Depois de brincar com sua boceta por alguns minutos, ela tomou a corrente que ligava os prendedores de mamilos e colocou-a na boca, dando um empurrão afiado com a cabeça que puxou seus mamilos. Seu gemido acompanhou o dela e acariciou-se, esfregando levemente ao longo de seu eixo e tentando manter de gozar rápido demais. Normalmente, ele teve um melhor controle, mas porra ela tinha o tráseiro mais quente que já tinha visto. Ela estendeu a mão e pegou a camiseta para fora do sofá e se perguntou o que estava fazendo, antes que ela trouxesse para seu rosto e deu uma inalação visível.

Ela tremeu e a velocidade de seus dedos entre as pernas aumentou. Depois de dar aos grampos de mamilos um bom puxão, deixou cair a corrente de sua boca e jogou a cabeça para trás contra o sofá, em seguida, sussurrou:

– Sesshoumaru... Mestre... Por favor...

Orgulho feroz e determinação o encheram e quase riu, surpresa. Sua pequena secretaria puritana, apropriada, submissa, que lhe derrubou todas as chances que ela tinha, queria-o. Mal.

Kagome continuou a sussurrar o nome dele e abriu as pernas mais amplas, a seda de sua calcinha obscurecendo parcialmente seu sexo quando ela levantou os quadris, como se estivesse sendo fodida, enquanto levantava a camisa para seu rosto novamente. Seu clímax ameaçou transbordar a qualquer momento, traços de fogo erótico queimando a partir da base de sua espinha ate seu pênis conforme diminuiu seus movimentos, querendo gozar quando Kagome fizesse. Ela estava chegando perto, ofegante agora e soltando a camisa para que pudesse puxar os grampos de mamilo, seus gemidos e sussurros carentes e sensuais o destruíram. O fato de que ela não estava dando um show, que estava tocando-se assim em particular, o fez praticamente raivoso para tê-la. Seu rosto ficou tenso e ela chupou em uma respiração profunda, em seguida, soltou um grito gutural, que foi direto para as bolas dele e ele mal teve tempo de colocar sua mão em xicara sobre a cabeça de seu pênis, para se certificar de que não conseguia seu gozo todo suas calcas. Kagome estremeceu e gritou de novo, dizendo seu nome e chamando-o de Mestre, uma e outra vez, intensificando o seu próprio orgasmo, ate que ele estava gemendo junto com seus gritos gravados. Ah, sim, ele fodidamente era proprietário da sua boceta, ela só não sabia disso ainda. Ele iria fazer todos os seus sonhos se tornarem realidade impertinentes, ser o tipo de mestre que ela precisava, dar-lhe tudo o que seu pequeno coração submisso desejáva e amar cada momento disto.

Agarrando alguns lenços, limpou-se sem tirar os olhos da tela. Kagome tinha caído de volta contra o seu sofá, com os seios tremendo, enquanto ofegava e ele desejou que pudesse de alguma forma chegar através do monitor e recolher seu corpo mole contra o dele, inalando o cheiro de sua libertação misturado com seu perfume picante, tomar seu longo cabelo preto para baixo do coque apertado que manteve e passar as mãos, enquanto ele beijáva seus inchados lábios carnudos. Ela deixou soltar as pernas da mesa e suspirou e começou a desapertar primeiro o mamilo esquerdo, depois o direito, fazendo uma careta quando os grampos foram retirados e revelando seus bicos inchados. Ele desejáva lamber esses picos, sem duvida, sensíveis, desperta-la novamente para que pudesse transar com ela, talvez faze-la gozar só de chupar seus seios, dependendo de como eram sensíveis.

Apesar do fato de que ele só teve um orgasmo, seu pau ainda estava duro. Já na necessidade de gozar novamente estava começando a construir. Em sua tela Kagome deixou de lado os prendedores de mamilos em sua camiseta e começou a abotoar a blusa. De repente, ela levantou-se e rápidamente empurrou sua jáqueta e abotoou-a. Ela, então, arregaçou a camiseta com os prendedores de mamilos nele e empurrou-o para trás do sofá, onde caiu com a metade do pacote fora da borda. Assim que ela se levantou, pisou em seus sapatos, em seguida, sorriu para alguém.

Uma voz de mulher veio da porta.

– Oh, desculpe, eu não sabia que havia alguém aqui. Você esta trabalhando ate tarde novamente, Kagome?

Kagome sorriu e caminhou ate sua mesa, pegando as pastas e uma pilha de papel.

– Sim. Sua alteza real se esqueceu de me contar sobre uma grande apresentação ate o final do dia, como de costume.

Uma mulher de meia-idade, com um carrinho de limpeza entrou na sala, balançando a cabeça quando sorriu para Kagome.

– Garota, você precisa colocar o pé no chão. Eu estou cansada de vê-la aqui trabalhando ate tarde.

– Você e eu.

Kagome limpou a garganta e deu um passo em torno da mulher da limpeza.

– Eu só estou terminando, então provavelmente vou ter ido embora no momento em que você terminar. Se eu não te ver, tenha uma boa noite, Cora.

– Você também, querida.

Kagome saiu e a faxineira andou arrumando seu escritório. Quando ela estava limpando encontrou a camisa arregaçada e colocou-a em seu armário ao lado do terno extra e seu equipamento de treino. Depois de limpar o pó de sua área de trabalho por mais alguns minutos, ela saiu.

Pausando o vídeo, Sesshoumaru rápidamente foi ate o seu armário do escritório ao lado de seu banheiro e olhou por trás dele, encontrando a camisa arregaçada empurrada por trás de algumas coisas. Com certeza, os prendedores de mamilos estavam dentro e ele tocou o metal, desejándo que ainda detivesse o calor do corpo de Kagome. Enquanto olhava para os prendedores cintilantes, um plano começou a se formar em sua mente. Ele sabia que Kagome era solteira, sabia que o queria, mas também sabia que, por qualquer motivo, absolutamente não queria que soubesse que ela estava atraída por ele. Lambendo os lábios, ele estabeleceu a camiseta de volta no armário com os prendedores de mamilos ainda dentro, antes de retornar a sua mesa.

Ela o chamou de mestre.

Merda, ele ia andar por ai com uma permanente ereção.

Uma vez que se sentou, respirou fundo, então pegou o telefone e ligou para Kagome.

Ela pegou no terceiro toque e sua voz rouca, sexy derramou em seu ouvido.

– Olá, Sr. Taisho, como posso ajuda-lo?

– Eu preciso de você para me encontrar lá embaixo no ginásio em quinze minutos.

Ela não se preocupou em esconder o suspiro descontente.

– Agora?

– Vamos lá, Kagome, você sabe que eu consigo a minha melhor inspiração, enquanto me exercito.

Ele tinha certeza que ela estava chamando-lhe de algumas coisas que não faz jus em voz baixa, mas pegou em uma inalação audível em seguida, deixou-a sair, sem duvida tentando paciência.

– Eu vou estar lá embaixo em poucos minutos.

– Vejo você depois.

.

.

.

 _*Pixy Stix = um tipo de doce_


	3. Chapter 3

**Capítulo 2**

Kagome Higurashi estava do lado de fora da porta que dava para a academia particular que pertencia ao seu patrão e tentou recolher seus nervos espalhados. Ela era uma profissional, era uma mulher adulta, e não estava com medo de ficar sozinha no mesmo quarto que o chefe dela. Acima de tudo, ela se lembraria de que Sesshoumaru era um mulherengo completo e total que nunca se estabelecia com uma mulher. Ela devia saber, era a pessoa que tinha que mandar as flores e presentes para suas conquistas, e, em seguida, foi a única que teve seus telefonemas furiosos, quando ele invariavelmente rompia com elas para ir correr atrás de uma nova mulher. Embora ela teve que admitir, as coisas pareciam ter abrandado recentemente para Sesshoumaru no departamento do amor. Tinha sido, pelo menos, um par de meses desde a ultima namorada irada, vestida com o que Kagome gostava de pensar puta tão cara, tinha tentado invadir seu escritório.

Agarrando seu laptop contra o peito, ela deu uma rápida olhada para baixo em sua roupa para se certificar de que, pelo menos, parecia profissional. Hoje, usava uma saia lápis azul marinho que caiu aos joelhos junto com um par de sapatos de verniz preto sensatos. A camisa azul cardigan marinho equipada juntamente com um laco simulado na blusa de gola alta branca completou a roupa. Seu cabelo tinha sido puxado para trás em seu serio habitual e ela estava tão abotoada e conservadora como poderia conseguir.

Ela abriu a porta para a academia e interiormente gemeu com a visão de Sesshoumaru socando um saco numa velocidade que parecia um dos seus protótipos usando um par de calções de treino de seda preto, com toques de design, enquanto o vermelho e laranja ao longo das pernas, outro de seus novos projetos. Enquanto Sesshoumaru era uma bagunça completamente desorganizada, tanto quanto de negócios estava preocupado, ele também foi brilhante quando se tratava de projetar roupas de engrenagem e formação nova e inovadora para os lutadores. E ele estava tão sexy que fez seus mamilos doloridos e sua calcinha umedecer instantaneamente.

 _Dane-se ele._

Ele não sabia que ela viria, no entanto, com a intenção de trabalhar o saco de velocidade com os músculos grossos flexionando ao longo de seus ombros, peito, braços e abdômen _oh tão rasgado_. Seu cabelo preto curto já estava molhado de suor e o brilho da sua pele bronzeada naturalmente escura na luz do sol, que vem através das janelas foi inspirador. Uma tatuagem tribal fluiu de seu ombro, sobre o peito, e de um lado do seu tronco antes de desaparecer na sua bermuda. Ela sabia que a tatuagem se estendia para baixo sobre seu quadril e nadega esquerda e seus dedos se contraíram com a necessidade de empurrar os shorts para baixo e traçar o padrão com a língua. No inicio deste ano Sesshoumaru tinha feito uma sessão de fotos para um de seus novos produtos, uma toalha super absorvente, com a dita toalha apenas escondendo sua virilha, enquanto deu a câmera um sorriso arrogante descaradamente. Enquanto ele sugava as tarefas do dia-a-dia da gestão de uma empresa, o homem tinha carisma suficiente e boa aparência para vender um picolé de ketchup para uma senhora vestindo luvas brancas.

Antes que ele pudesse encontra-la babando em cima dele, doutrinou seus traços em uma mascara profissional e fez seu caminho ate a pequena mesa que Sesshoumaru tinha instalado no ginásio para ela. Ele realmente fez uma de suas melhores ideias enquanto trabalhava fora e ela costumava passar pelo menos uma parte de cada dia que Sesshoumaru estava no escritório aqui em baixo com ele. Ele se aposentou do UFC mais de um ano atrás, mas ainda treinou como se fosse um lutador ativo. No momento em que ela montou seu laptop o som dele socando o saco tinha parado, ela olhou para cima, e o encontrou olhando-a com uma expressão estranha em suas feições.

– Bom dia, Sr. Taisho.

Ela disse em seu tom mais legal, profissional.

– Bom dia, Kagome.

Ele respondeu com sua voz rouca com apenas um traço de seu sotaque espanhol escorrendo completamente.

A maneira como ele disse o nome dela, como se estivesse saboreando as palavras em sua língua, nunca deixou de enviar o pulso acelerado, mas ignorou-o o melhor que pode. Não havia nenhuma maneira que iria deixa-lo saber o quanto a afetava. Não mais. Quando ela começou a trabalhar para ele, tinha se entretido brevemente na fantasia de que ele a queria, mas agora sabia que ele só gostava de flertar com qualquer mulher. Mesmo que ela fizesse a jogada terrivelmente estupida de dormir com o chefe dela, seria apenas mais um ponto em seu cinto e tinha muito auto respeito para isso. Especialmente considerando que ela realmente gostava dele. Sendo descartada depois que se cansasse dela iria doer muito.

Ela sentou-se e olhou para ele com expectativa.

– O que você gostaria de trabalhar hoje?

Seu olhar escureceu e o calor sexual que ele exalava teria derretido a roupa de uma mulher normal, direto fora de seu corpo, mas estava em volta dele o tempo suficiente para lhe dar um pouquinho de imunidade ao seu magnetismo animal natural.

– Você pode puxar para cima as fotografias novas de teste da linha das mulheres? Eu preciso enviar as escolhas de roupas a Donna, para que ela possa começar a montagem das modelos.

– Claro!

Quando ela começou a abrir as pastas que continham os projetos diferentes, não podia ajudar, além de perguntar quantos de suas modelos tinha charme para a cama dele. No sábado a noite, eles estavam lançando sua nova linha de roupas femininas e Sesshoumaru tinha alugado um dos clubes mais quentes em _Miami_ para a festa de apresentação. Kagome estaria lá como sua PA e não olhou a frente para uma noite passada arrastando atrás dele, como ele tanto fez negócios e selecionava a mulher de suas hordas de tietes, que foderia naquela noite. Seu coração doeu e apertou sua mandíbula, lembrando-se mais uma vez que não tinha absolutamente nenhuma razão para ter ciúmes, e que, se ela não conseguisse superar isso estaria enroscando-se em um trabalho muito bem remunerado que realmente apreciava.

Fingindo que não viu Sesshoumaru aproximar-se dela com o canto do olho, ela puxou os projetos que ele pediu. Quando olhou para cima, ele estava enxugando-se para baixo, as mãos movendo-se o que era quase uma caricia lenta ao longo de seus braços grossos, então através dos quadrados perfeitamente seccionados de seu abdômen. Ele se aproximou dela com uma lenta perseguição em marcha, que teve seu tremor justo com a necessidade. Então, ela sentiu o cheiro dele e teve que olhar de volta a tela, para arrancar os olhos de seu corpo perfeito, antes que arrancasse a pouca roupa que ele usava.

Uma de suas fantasias recorrentes foi de lamber o V de seus abdominais inferiores, todo o caminho ate o seu pau grande. Quando ela começou a trabalhar para ele, tinha feito uma pesquisa na Internet em Sesshoumaru e tinha tropeçado em algumas fotos nuas que os paparazzi tinham tomado dele ha alguns anos atrás. Ele estava nadando em uma piscina em que tinha sido na época de sua casa, nu como no dia em que nasceu. Havia uma foto especialmente memorável dele saindo da piscina e ate mesmo em repouso, o pau dele tinha sido grande o suficiente para ganhar sempre um papel de protagonista em suas fantasias sexuais.

Sesshoumaru deslocou ao lado dela e engoliu em seco. Ele cheirava tão bom. Não era qualquer perfume que ele usava, mas o cheiro que exalava quando se exercitava. A potente mistura de feromônios sempre enviou seu corpo em calor para ele, e isto só tinha piorado depois que ela se masturbou em seu escritório. Deus, como se ele já não fosse uma tentação, encontrar os grampos de mamilo em sua gaveta a tinha enviado sobre a borda. E claro que ele poderia tê-los lá para brincar, algo bonito para uma de seu interminável desfile de mulheres lindas para vestir, mas de alguma forma ela sabia que era mais do que isso. Sesshoumaru era tão dominante como elas vieram e o lado submisso oculto de sua natureza gritou de desejo para ajoelhar-se aos seus pés.

Uma imagem de fazer exatamente isso, vestida apenas com aqueles belos grampos de mamilo, passou pela sua mente e ela imaginou acariciando seu rosto contra o vinco onde suas bolas encontrou sua perna e se afogando em seu cheiro, enquanto ele agarrou seu cabelo com forca suficiente para machucar.

– Kagome?

Assustada, ela olhou para cima e percebeu que agora estava ao lado dela, seus músculos abdominais uma curta distancia para lamber.

– O que?

Seus lábios cheios, marcados aqui e ali com pequenas cicatrizes de seu tempo como um lutador profissional, se curvaram em um sorriso.

– Você parece distraída.

Tentando ignorar o rubor, sem duvida, fazendo suas bochechas pálidas vermelhas, ela voltou sua atenção para a tela.

– Aqui estão os projetos que você pediu.

Para seu horror, e deleite, ele colocou uma mão na parte de trás de sua cadeira e a outra na mesa, inclinando-se a frente, de modo que ele foi efetivamente prendendo-a com seu corpo. Seu aroma dominava e ela moveu suas mãos do teclado, em seguida, as escondeu debaixo da mesa, esperando que ele não percebesse como tremiam. Ele estava perto o suficiente para que o calor a banhasse e ela apertou suas coxas juntas, tentando aliviar a dor sem fim que começou em seu corpo.

Para o que pareceram horas, ele olhou para a tela, em seguida, nela.

– O que você acha?

– De que?

Sua risada profunda fez todo o seu corpo formigar.

– Você parece distraída hoje, _Carino_.

Ruborizando, ela tentou manter seu prazer em ser chamada de 'carinho' na cara. Ele estava fazendo muito isso, provavelmente porque gostava de faze-la corar. Ele deve encontrar a sua reação a ele engraçada. _Desgraçado!_

– Desculpe, eu fiquei ate tarde no trabalho a noite.

Imediatamente ele se endireitou, então se agachou ao lado dela. Para sua surpresa, ele virou a cadeira ate que estava ajoelhado quase entre as pernas. Seu peito pressionado contra seus joelhos e enviou seus hormônios em um frenesi.

– Desculpe, eu sou uma dor na bunda para se trabalhar. Eu não sabia o número de horas extras que você esta colocando dentro.

Ela deu de ombros, tentando aliviar para trás o máximo que pode com ele em sua cadeira, sem ser obvia. Ele não precisava saber o quão profundamente sua mera presença a afetava.

– Tudo isso faz parte do trabalho.

Balançando a cabeça, ele franziu a testa, em seguida, estendeu a mão e de forma tão leve traçou seus dedos ao longo do queixo.

– Uma mulher bonita como você tem coisas melhores para fazer a noite, do que limpar minha bagunca.

Ela congelou debaixo de seu toque suave e leve, sua respiração vindo em ofegos curtos, como se estivesse acariciando algo muito mais intimo do que a mandíbula. Enquanto ele sempre flertou com ela, nunca tinha estado tão descarado sobre isso antes. Seu olhar escureceu e ele olhou-a nos olhos, recusando-se a deixa-la desviar o olhar, segurando-a no lugar com o seu domínio, enquanto continuava a traçar ao longo de sua mandíbula, ate alcançar o queixo. Sua vagina pulsava ao ritmo de seu coração e ela quase gemeu quando ele rocou o polegar áspero sobre o lábio inferior. A necessidade de tirar o dedo de sua boca, para chupa-lo, mordiscar a ponta e saboreá-lo a tentou para o ponto onde ela separou os lábios e um pequeno gemido necessitado escapou.

– Boa menina.

Ele murmurou, e ela empurrou de volta, suas palavras um pouco de agua fria em seu rosto.

Com um desajeitado movimento brusco, ela empurrou para longe dele, quase caindo, quando as pernas tremulas recusaram-se a abraçá-la.

– Não me toque.

Ele permaneceu agachado, depois inclinou a cabeça para o lado e examinou-a.

– Por que? Você, obviamente, gosta do meu toque.

– Você e meu chefe.

Ela assobiou e cruzou os braços sobre o peito, esperando que ele não pudesse ver o quão duro seus mamilos estavam.

– Boa questão.

Ele se levantou e acenou para ela.

– Vamos.

Confusa, ela o seguiu através das portas que davam para o vestiário masculino.

– Eu não posso ir lá.

– Por que não? Estamos sozinhos.

– Por que... Por que. Não e apropriado.

Ele riu, o bastardo, e abriu a porta.

– Acalme-se. Não vou destruir você. Eu só quero que sente do outro lado dos armários enquanto tomo banho, para que possamos conversar.

– Sobre o que?

– Os negócios, e claro.

– Sr. Taisho...

– Não ha mais discussão. Venha.

A arrogância total, em seu tom de voz, a demanda, o poder absoluto em sua voz a fez segui-lo antes que estivesse ciente disso. Quando ela olhou para suas costas, enquanto a levou para a pequena área de vestir dos chuveiros, ela chamava a si mesma de cento e cinquenta diferentes tipos de tola, para que lhe permitisse manipula-la assim. Ela amaldiçoou sua necessidade de apresentar, a alegria que encontrou em deixar um homem forte conduzi-la, a felicidade sexual pura que vinha servindo um homem forte, mesmo quando seu clitóris doía para a necessidade de ser tocado. Algo estava diferente em Sesshoumaru hoje, como se ele já não se preocupasse em esconder o seu domínio natural a partir dela.

Era ao mesmo tempo sexy e assustador como o inferno.

– Sente-se.

– Isso e realmente desnecessário.

Ele virou-se e deu-lhe um olhar que a tinha sentada antes que percebesse. Mais uma vez, seus lábios cheios e beijáveis se curvaram em um sorriso satisfeito.

– Boa menina.

– Quer parar de dizer isso? E humilhante.

– Por que? Você prefere ser uma menina má?

Ele se inclinou para tirar os sapatos, depois as meias, deixando-a olhar para ele quando enfiou os polegares em seus calções. Ela rapidamente se virou quando percebeu que ele estava indo para ficar nu, aqui e agora.

– Que diabos você esta fazendo?

– Tomar um banho. Eu não costumo usar roupas quando faço isso.

Seu tom divertido definiu seus dentes na borda.

– Isto e mais improprio.

– Você, de todas as pessoas, não tem muito espaço para falar sobre ser inadequada.

– Como e que e?

Ela quase se virou para olhar, mas conteve-se no ultimo segundo.

– Você me ouviu.

Veio a voz do outro lado dos armários. Um momento depois o chuveiro ligou.

– Na verdade, vamos discutir suas ações inadequadas.

Seu coração deu um baque nauseante e ela engoliu em seco quando se perguntou, se ele tinha de alguma forma descoberto sobre sua pequena sessão de masturbação em seu escritório. Não havia nenhuma maneira que ele poderia ter conhecido. Tinha certeza de que estava sozinha e voltou... _Oh merda_.

– Kagome?

– Sim?

Ela sussurrou, então limpou a garganta.

– Sim?

– Você sabia que roubar qualquer coisa de mais de três centenas de dólares e considerado roubo no estado da _Flórida_? Como, oh, só por exemplo, um pedaço de seis mil dólares de joias de ouro e diamantes. Joias incomuns, alguns podem ate chama-lo de pervertida, mas valiosa, no entanto.

Ela colocou os braços em torno de si mesma, transformando em náuseas no estomago. Palavras fugiram dela e seus olhos ardiam enquanto se perguntava se estava prestes a ser demitida, ou pior, presa. Obviamente, ela tinha esquecido de colocar os grampos de mamilo de volta e eles de alguma forma tornaram-se perdidos. A ultima vez que viu, tinham sidos enrolados em sua camiseta. Se alguém tivesse acabado de pegar a camiseta e jogou-o em seu saco de roupa, que o serviço de limpeza pegou diariamente, sem duvida, muito longe. Ela tentou encontra-los na manha seguinte, mas foi incapaz de localiza-los.

Quando Sesshoumaru não tinha dito nada, não que ele realmente diria algo sobre a falta de prendedores de mamilos, ela esperava que sua indiscrição passasse despercebida.

Mas santo inferno, esses prendedores de mamilos eram de ouro real e diamantes? Ela não tinha ideia. Isto nunca tinha lhe ocorrido, que eles não eram nada mais do que bijuterias pervertidas. Mas como diabo e que ele sabia que era ela?

Foda-se, em seu único momento de fraqueza, ela não só tinha perdido seu trabalho, mas talvez a sua liberdade. Podia imaginar a sua decepção, os olhares de repulsa nos rostos de seus pais quando descobrissem que ela estava indo para a cadeia. Isto, sem duvida, iria em seu registro permanente e mataria qualquer chance de um futuro emprego, porque quando ela preenchesse todos os pedidos de emprego, clicaria na caixa 'condenada'.

– Kagome?

Sua voz veio da direita ao lado dela e a assustou, quase caindo fora do banco.

Sesshoumaru agarrou seu braço e segurou-a. Ela olhou para ele, as lagrimas enchendo seus olhos, enquanto examinava seu rosto. Limpando a garganta, debateu com a tentativa de mentir seu caminho para fora dela, mas em vez disso perguntou-lhe:

– Como você sabe?

– Meu escritório tem uma câmera de segurança.

Justamente quando ela pensou que não poderia ficar pior, isto fez.

– Oh, não.

– Ah, sim. Ele engatou a toalha em torno de seus quadris e ela quase sem querer traçou seu olhar sobre a curva de destaque de seus músculos abdominais inferiores com o rastro suave de cabelo levando a sua pélvis.

– Vídeo e som.

Incapaz de olhar para ele mais, ela escondeu o rosto entre as mãos. Isso tinha que ser um pesadelo, isso não pode estar realmente acontecendo com ela. Não só ele pensava que ela era uma ladra, mas ele também a tinha ouvido dizer o nome dele, enquanto brincava com ela mesma, em seu escritório, com seus brinquedos.

– Agora, ha duas maneiras que eu poderia lidar com isso. Eu poderia chamar a policia, enviar um relatório e entregar o vídeo a eles como prova.

Ela soltou um pequeno gemido de desespero, e ele fez um barulho acalmando.

– Ou, você vai subir para o meu escritório e curvar-se na minha mesa com sua saia agrupada em torno dos quadris.

– O que?

Ele gentilmente agarrou seu coque, forçando-a a olhar para ele com apenas dor o suficiente para enviar um formigamento através dela.

– Olhe para mim quando eu estou falando com você.

Ela mordeu o lábio inferior, lendo claramente a dominação sexual em sua expressão.

– Sim.

– Sim, o que?

– Sim... Senhor.

– Isso vai funcionar por enquanto.

Ele soltou o cabelo dela e se afastou, deixando cair a toalha e revelando o seu pau de classe mundial.

– O que será, Kagome? Quer o seu castigo da lei, ou de mim?

Ela pôs as mãos em seu colo para não chegar a ele, querendo toca-lo, acariciar seu

corpo, mas a parte racional de sua mente estava chateada.

– Você esta me chantageando?

Ele olhou por cima do ombro e deu-lhe o seu sorriso bad boy de um milhão de dólares.

– Sim.

– Serio?

Afastando-se, ele passou por cima do banco e ela desviou o olhar, o breve vislumbre de sua muito, muito impressionante ereção gravada na sua mente.

– Estou muito serio. Você precisa decidir o que quer fazer em breve, Kagome. No momento em que eu terminar de me vestir, quero que esteja em meu escritório, com sua saia levantada para me mostrar essa bela bunda, ou no meu escritório esperando que eu entre em contato com as autoridades.

Ela fechou os olhos e se esforçou para pensar, fazer alguma coisa com sua mente que não seja o foco da espessura de seu pau, quão escuro a cabeça tinha sido e o quanto ela queria toca-la. Um momento depois, seu calor pressionou contra suas costas antes que seus lábios rocaram sua orelha. Faíscas deliciosas de prazer aqueciam seu sangue e ela estava perto tremendo de desejo quando ele colocou um beijo suave, demorando-se sobre a pele sensível atrás da orelha, antes de sua língua molhada lamber o lóbulo. Um gemido rasgou dela quando ele começou a beijar suavemente e lamber sua orelha, fazendo-a instantaneamente louca de desejo.

O calor de sua respiração contra a pele molhada agora a teve contraindo quando ele disse: "Você me chamou de Mestre, _carino_ , embora eu não ache que esteja ciente de que sou de fato um mestre, o seu Mestre. Estive no estilo de vida por muitos, muitos anos e agora prometo a você que posso leva-la tão profundamente em subespaço, dar-lhe tanto prazer, que você nunca vai precisara tocar essa bela boceta novamente para encontrar o seu alivio.

– Sesshoumaru.

Ela murmurou e chegou por trás dela para tentar pressionar sua boca maravilhosamente talentosa de volta em seu pescoço, mas ele se afastou.

– Vai, Kagome. Vejo você em poucos minutos.

.

.

.


	4. Chapter 4

**Capítulo 3**

Ate o momento que ela chegou ao seu escritório os nervos haviam retornado com forca total, perseguindo o desejo dela e deixando-a mais uma vez, quase enjoada. Que diabos estava fazendo? Ela não podia realmente estar divertida com suas exigências malucas. No entanto, quando atravessou a sala para sua mesa, cuidadosamente abriu o espaço, empilhando os papeis e pastas espalhadas, antes de coloca-las em uma pilha arrumada na borda da mesa. O brilhante sol da tarde inundou o escritório e ela se movia ao redor para as janelas, reduzindo as telas de privacidade que apagaram a luz para um brilho suave.

Finalmente, ela estava diante de sua mesa e soltou um suspiro longo e lento. Se estivesse sendo honesta consigo mesma a ideia de submeter-se a Sesshoumaru não era uma dificuldade. Na verdade, era quase um alivio. Ele estava tomando a decisão de suas mãos, lhe dando o que equivaleria a quase sexo sem culpa, se ela pudesse manter suas emoções fora disso. Só tinha que ver isso de alguma forma como... Quase como uma transação comercial. Ela lhe daria seu corpo e ele a perdoaria por perder seus grampos de mamilos de ouro e diamantes. Vergonha refrigerou sua excitação, mas tornou mais fácil para ela se curvar sobre a mesa e levantar a saia para que as ligas pretas e calcinhas de seda preta fossem a primeira coisa que ele visse quando abrisse a porta de seu escritório.

Ela merecia ser punida por ter traído a confiança dele. Não importa o quanto tentou olhar para isto, tinha quebrado regras usando suas coisas pessoais para seu próprio prazer. Descansando sua bochecha contra a superfície fria e suave de sua mesa de madeira, ela fechou os olhos e tentou concentrar-se. Enquanto não tinha muita experiência com BDSM, seu ultimo namorado a tinha apresentado e tinha gostado muito de jogar com ele, antes que seu trabalho o levasse para outra parte do pais. Eles tinham ido a um clube local algumas vezes, o suficiente para ela perceber que sua necessidade de se submeter era mais forte do que a sua necessidade de dominar.

Sua vagina se apertou com o pensamento de que talvez as necessidades de Sesshoumaru para D / s combinassem com a sua própria.

Alguns momentos depois, a porta se abriu e ela realmente, realmente esperava que não fosse alguém diferente de Sesshoumaru. Prendeu a respiração, recusando-se a olhar e rezando para que não tivesse acabado de dar a um dos caras do marketing uma visão de classe mundial da bunda dela. Então, novamente, pelo menos estava usando lingerie agradável. Ela gostava de se vestir ultraconservadora do lado de fora, em seguida, vestindo algo feminino e um pouco escandaloso abaixo. Hoje sua calcinha preta de corte alto foi apenas tímida de ser uma tanga e tinha laços muito rosa ao longo da faixa para combinar as curvas do rosa em suas ligas segurando suas meias.

O cheiro da colônia de Sesshoumaru a alcançou, misturado com seu aroma natural, e ela engoliu em seco, esperando por seu toque.

Quando ele falou sua voz saiu áspera, seu sotaque espanhol mais espesso do que o normal.

– Maldição, querida, eu não tinha ideia que você escondeu uma bunda incrível debaixo dessas saias feias.

Ela se encolheu no primeiro toque de sua mão áspera contra a pele de sua coxa direita, abaixo da curva de suas nadegas, seus calos raspando contra ela quando deslizou a mão ate sua perna e sobre a curva coberta de seda de seu bumbum.

– Tão suave, perfeita.

Para sua surpresa, um momento depois seus lábios seguiram o caminho que sua mão havia tomado, fazendo-a ampliar sua postura e inclinar os quadris com um gemido chocante animalesco vindo do fundo no peito.

– Não se preocupe, tive a certeza que as câmeras estão desligadas. Não quero compartilhar a visão de seu belo corpo com ninguém, nunca.

Seu coração disparou em suas palavras, de uma só vez com raiva de si mesma, porque ela não tinha sequer considerado isso, mas também excitado com o tom possessivo de sua voz.

Seus lábios deixaram sua pele e ela gemeu quando voltou passando a mão sobre seu trazeiro.

– Deixe-me estabelecer algumas regras básicas com você. Estou pensando em puni-la, inclinando-lhe a minha vontade, dando-lhe o domínio que você parece desejar, mas não vou transar com você, a menos que me peca. Eu posso usar os meus dedos em você, meus lábios, minha língua, mas não terá o meu pênis dentro de você, sem implorar por isso.

Ela estava pronta para implorar agora, e ele não tinha feito mais do que correr os lábios e as mãos sobre ela. Só de pensar nisso, que Sesshoumaru foi dizendo todas essas coisas maravilhosamente sujas, teve sua calcinha encharcada com sua excitação. Seu clitóris pulsava ela tentou engolir seu gemido necessitado enquanto acariciava sua perna.

– Responda-me, Kagome. Você esta entendendo?

– Sim.

Ele deu-lhe a nadega esquerda um tapa rápido.

– Sim o que?

– Sim... Mestre.

– Oh, bebe, você não tem ideia de como isso soa doce vindo de seus lábios. Agora, quanto de experiência que você tem com o BDSM?

– Eu...

Ela corou e manteve os olhos fechados enquanto confessou seus segredos impertinentes.

– Eu tenho experimentado a maioria com o meu ex-namorado.

– Experimentado como?

– Principalmente apenas escravidão leve, alguns brinquedos, e algumas negações de orgasmos. Nada grande, nada como o que eu vi no...

– No que?

Ela corou mais duro, não querendo Sesshoumaru pensando que ela era algum tipo de vadia, mas, novamente, foi o maior vadia do mundo, então não era como se tudo o que dissesse pudesse ser pior do que o que ele tinha feito.

– Eu vi algumas coisas em um clube de BDSM, que me fez sentir como se meu ex e eu estivéssemos apenas brincando.

– Que tipo de coisas?

Sua mão voltou para sua base e ela se moveu inquieta quando começou a acariciar o seu dedo para baixo na divisão da bunda dela, parando pouco antes de chegar a sua boceta.

– Eu não posso pensar quando você me toca assim.

Ele espalmou seu sexo e ela engasgou, arqueando-se sobre a mesa e pressionando para trás em sua mão. O tom baixo e rouco da sua voz esfregou contra ela, com um toque quando ele disse:

– Você esta tão molhada. Esta encharcando sua calcinha.

Prazer arqueou por ela quando tomou o seu dedo do meio e esfregou-o sobre a fenda, encontrando seu clitóris e pressionando com forca suficiente para que ela pairasse a beira do orgasmo, a partir de apenas um toque.

– Foda-se. Você e muito sensível, não e?

– Sim, Deus, oh, por favor, mais.

A risada do mal que ele deu quando bateu com o dedo contra seu clitóris a fez estremecer.

– Mas você foi uma menina má, invadiu meu escritório, contaminando o meu sofá, brincando com meus brinquedos sem permissão. Primeiro você precisa ser punida.

– Por favor.

Ela gemeu e abriu os olhos pela primeira vez, olhando por cima do ombro nele.

Ele usava uma camisa preta de botão junto com um par de jeans que lhe cabiam perfeitamente. Seus olhares se encontraram e ela se viu afogando na escuridão dos seus olhos, na masculinidade crua que era tão parte dele, como o queixo cinzelado e lábios carnudos. Tudo nele era controlado, disciplinado, e isso a deixava louca. Ele tinha uma linda boca e ela queria beijá-lo, toca-lo, para esfregar-se contra o seu corpo em todos os jeitos que tinha sonhado, desde o momento em que o viu.

– Segure a frente da mesa, _carino_ , e espere. Qual e a sua palavra de segurança?

– Cardinal.

– Eu vou bater em você agora, e então vou te fazer gozar.

Sesshoumaru não podia acreditar que tinha sua bela Kagome na frente dele, sua pequena boceta quente em sua mão, enquanto ela arqueou seus quadris para cima, as ligas pretas gritavam contra a perfeição de sua pele pálida. Ela tinha uma bunda bem arredondada tão esguia quanto ela e a forma de amêndoa de sua boceta, que estava apenas implorando por sua boca. Mais uma vez, ela deitou a cabeça sobre a mesa e fechou os olhos, os lábios cor de rosa cheios separaram, enquanto esfregava seu sexo contra a sua mão. Ele não estava brincando quando disse que sua calcinha estava encharcada. Ou ela foi extremamente excitada ou apenas uma daquelas mulheres que foi, naturalmente, abençoada com uma boceta escorregadia.

Rangendo os dentes, ele tentou ficar com a cabeça de volta no jogo e fora de transar com ela. Queria dar a Kagome uma experiência tão boa que ela iria procura-lo, vir a ele implorando por seu prazer. Já seus pequenos pedidos de liberação acariciaram seu pênis como um punho e ele a queria fodidamente ruim apenas para sacudir as calcas para baixo e empurrar seu pau duro como pedra nela. Ele nunca teve uma mulher testando seu autocontrole assim, mas a partir do momento em que a conheceu, Kagome o tinha chamado como nenhuma outra mulher. E o jeito que ela olhou para ele, como se quisesse come-lo vivo, era tão diferente do olhar dela frio habitual, que ele não podia deixar de sentir uma sensação rugindo de orgulho, que ele conseguiu quebrar sua casca dura a quente mulher que sabia estava por baixo.

Movendo-se totalmente por trás dela, espalmou sua bunda com as duas mãos e segurou a escassa calcinha, arrancando-a com um rasgo duro. Ela segurou a mesa e gritou, em seguida, gemeu enquanto ele brincava com o tecido entre suas pernas, certificando-se que a seda arruinada puxou sobre sua boceta antes que a retirou totalmente. Assim que a calcinha estava livre de seu corpo a trouxe para o nariz, deu uma profunda inspiração em seu almíscar e estremeceu. Ela cheirava tão fodidamente bom, tão quente, e queria enterrar seu rosto entre suas longas pernas e lamber sua fenda inchada.

Ele deu um passo para trás e usou seus polegares para segurar, e abrir suas nadegas, exibindo a roseta escura de seu anus e as escuras dobras cheias de seu sexo para o seu olhar. Sua boceta era rosa por dentro e a falta de cachos lhe permitiu ver o quão duro seu clitóris estava, empurrando para fora de seu pequeno casulo. Ela ficou tensa e tentou mexer fora de seu alcance, então ele liberou sua nadega direita, antes de aterrar seu primeiro tapa em sua bochecha esquerda da bunda.

– Ow.

Ela gritou.

Ele não podia deixar de rir quando ela lhe lançou um olhar sujo.

– Eu não sei que tipo de palmadas seu ex te deu, mas estou pensando em transformar esse trazeiro num vermelho bonito.

O fogo em seus olhos verdes só o fez mais forte, mas desviou o olhar e se concentrou

em sua parte inferior quando ele começou a espanca-la, primeiro um lado da sua bunda,

depois o outro, amando o rubor que virou o rosa na superfície cremosa, depois vermelho. Kagome ficou tensa com cada tapa, sua linda bunda apertando e fazendo-o pensar sobre como seria estar dentro dela, enquanto apertou-se assim, como seria a sensação de ter sua boceta molhada segurando seu pênis, enquanto seu gozo escorria em suas bolas. Não puxar para baixo suas calcas estava ficando mais difícil a cada segundo.

Depois de mais uma dúzia de surra, sua bunda era um vermelho satisfatório na cor e ela estava tão excitada que uma gota de sua excitação pendia de sua boceta. Antes que pudesse cair no chão, ele deu em seu desejo de prova-la e se ajoelhou atrás dela, lambendo o doce mel com um gemido áspero. Ele selou sua boca sobre a sua boceta e começou a atacar com sua língua, lambendo as dobras de seu sexo, mas evitando o clitóris. Kagome gritou alto o suficiente para o que ele esperava, ninguém estivesse andando e vendo sua boceta contra sua boca, as pernas tremendo.

– Oh, Sesshoumaru, tão bom, oh, por favor, por favor. Não pare de comer minha boceta. Tão bom.

Ele começou a tocar seu clitóris com a língua e estendeu a mão, segurando-a, sem duvida, a bunda dolorida o suficiente para despertar a queimadura. O pequeno feixe de nervos era tão duro que ele já tinha visto no clitóris de uma mulher e uma satisfação selvagem encheu quando ele começou a sugar a pequena protuberância suavemente e ela gozou, gritando seu nome repetidas vezes. Um jorro fresco de seu creme derramou de seu sexo e ele avidamente chupou, sabendo que poderia facilmente se tornar viciado em seu sabor rico, se já não estivesse. Ela ondulou contra sua língua, gemendo incoerentemente e enviando uma satisfação feroz rugindo através dele.

Quando ele finalmente se afastou e deu um passo para trás, ela estava completamente mole contra sua mesa, seu cabelo normalmente perfeito uma bagunça, seu coque tinha se soltado durante a surra.

Ela preguiçosamente abriu os olhos e deu-lhe um ponto de fusão, sorrindo.

– Nossa!

Mesmo que ele estivesse morrendo de vontade de gozar e suas bolas se sentiam como se alguém as tivesse chutado, ele conseguiu manter a compostura e puxar a saia para baixo antes de levanta-la e vira-la em torno, de modo que Kagome se sentou na beirada da mesa. Seus lindos olhos verdes ainda estavam com as palpebras pesadas e ela não se opôs quando tomou seu cabelo para baixo, correndo os dedos através dos pesados fios de seda. Embora ela não fosse a beleza perfeita de suas antigas namoradas, havia algo tão real sobre ela que para ele, era a mulher mais deslumbrante que já tinha visto. Suas bochechas ainda estavam rosa de seu orgasmo e seu corpo macio contra o seu, enquanto ela aninhou perto e suspirou.

Quando sua ereção pressionou entre suas pernas, ela ficou tensa, então, hesitante foi para alcançá-lo. Antes que ela pudesse tocar seu pau e destruir os últimos vestígios de seu autocontrole, ele parou.

– Não.

Uma pequena ruga se formou entre os olhos quando ela franziu a testa para ele em confusao.

– Não?

– Não. O prazer do seu Mestre e um privilegio que você tem que ganhar.

Ela lambeu os lábios e olhou para ele por debaixo de suas pestanas.

– O que eu tenho que fazer para ganha-lo, Mestre?

Só de ouvi-la chama-lo assim fez suas bolas contraírem apertado e seu pau pulsar.

– Vamos discutir isso amanha. Agora temos trabalho a fazer.

– O que?

Seu olhar de confusão era absolutamente adoravel e ele não pode deixar de sorrir para ela.

– Trabalho, você sabe, aquela coisa que coloca o pão na mesa?

– Mas...Eu pensei...

Ela olhou para baixo e sua voz saiu suave e sem saber quando disse:

– Você não quer que eu cuide de você?

– Eu quero, mas não aqui e não agora. Além disso, você não me pediu.

– Por favor?

Ela disse com um pequeno sorriso.

– Não.

Sorriu enquanto ela fez beicinho para ele.

– Mas, se você conseguir todo o seu trabalho feito antes, e for hora de sair eu posso dar-lhe a oportunidade de pedir hoje a noite.

Ela ficou rígida e deu-lhe um olhar de olhos estreitos.

– O que quer dizer hoje a noite? Você espera que eu vá para casa com você? Para passar a noite com você?

– Você não quer?

– Não, eu não. Isso e muito intimo.

– O que ha de errado com isso?

– Eu não quero.

– Você tem algo mais acontecendo hoje a noite?

Ele olhou para ela quando considerava mentir para ele, mas finalmente balançou a cabeça.

– Não.

Na verdade, ele não tinha falado sobre ela passar a noite, mas agora que mencionou, sabia que não seria capaz de dormir uma piscadela, sem ela em sua cama. Ele tinha um enorme desejo de vê-la em sua casa, para ter sua presença trazendo luz para o grande espaço vazio. O pensamento de adormecer com Kagome em seus braços era tão fundamentalmente certo, que mesmo que ele se sentisse um pouco culpado por toda essa coisa de chantagem, ainda usou ao seu favor.

– Você acha que vai pagar por seus crimes com uma pequena palmada no meu escritório? Sou seu dono e vai ficar comigo esta noite, se eu disser que sim.

Ele franziu o cenho para ela.

– Qualquer outra mulher ficaria feliz em me ter convidando-a para casa comigo.

Ela congelou contra ele e o calor em seu olhar derreteu, fazendo-o perceber que ele tinha acabado de foder tudo.

– Eu vejo. Então, sou apenas uma propriedade, uma coisa para você. Outra conquista sem rosto, assim como fode o resto de suas putas.

Com uma forca surpreendente, ela o empurrou e se afastou da mesa.

– Se me der licença, Sr. Taisho, tenho trabalho a fazer.

– Espere, Kagome...

Ele tentou agarrar o braço dela, mas ela se afastou dele.

– Olha, vamos ambos estar claro sobre isso. Você esta me chantageando, isso não e nada romântico ou um encontro, estou ciente disso, mas você não tem que me fazer sentir barata.

– O que?

– Eu pertenço a você.

Ela disse em um tom zombeteiro enquanto rebobinava seu cabelo em um coque apertado.

– Você pode possuir o meu corpo, mas não me possui, entendeu? Agora, uma vez que parece que vou passar a noite com você, independente de minha vontade, tenho merda que precisa ser feita.

– Kagome, não foi o que eu quis dizer.

Ela deu uma risada fria e culpa o percorreu novamente no sorriso de desprezo que ela lhe deu.

– Sabe, eu costumava pensar que você era um cara legal, sob todas as suas besteiras, mas agora sei que e tão insensível e arrogante no interior como no exterior. Vou encontra-lo em sua casa depois do trabalho, mas e melhor você começar a ter o valor do seu dinheiro, porque depois de hoje a noite eu prefiro ir para a cadeia, do que ter que sofrer o seu toque de novo.

.

.

.


	5. Chapter 5

**Capítulo 4**

Precisamente as 07h00 Kagome passou as palmeiras tão bem cuidadas ladeando a passagem de pedra que conduzia a orla da mansão de Sesshoumaru, na zona sul de _Miami_. O sol estava começando a se por e enquadrou a casa enorme de dois andares em estilo espanhol lindamente. Ela tinha estado aqui antes para fins comerciais, mas desta vez ao invés de apreciar a beleza da casa, estava tentando manter-se de quebrar em um suor. Com a sua mala por cima do ombro, ela ergueu o queixo e colocou os ombros para trás, no caso de Sesshoumaru estar observando.

Em um ato inútil de desafio, tinha vestido tão conservadora quanto possível com este calor, usando um par de calcas cargo caqui e uma blusa rosa de seda, longa e solta que abotoou ate o pescoço em um laco sacerdote simulado. Seu cabelo estava preso em um coque apertado e ela não tinha colocado uma gota de maquiagem. Mesmo a roupa de baixo era de algodão branco conservadora e simples com apenas um toque de renda. Era a calcinha mais simples que possuía, mas desejava que tivesse algumas calcinhas gigantes da avo para usar em seu lugar. Se não tivesse chegado a se depilar regularmente, não teria dado ao trabalho de fazer a depilação, também, mas que era uma espécie de um ponto discutível.

A raiva afastou seu nervosismo quando ela mais uma vez se esforçou para entender exatamente como tinha chegado a esta situação. Enquanto ela tomou os passos que levavam a alcova protegida pela porta da frente, ela se amaldiçoou pela milésima vez por ser tão estupida. Deveria ter dito a Sesshoumaru para se foder, ou reportar a policia ou algo assim. Em vez disso, ela se derreteu como o açúcar na chuva de tudo o que ele tinha feito para ela.

Assim como ela, provavelmente, aproveitaria cada, pervertida coisa maravilhosa e suja, que ele faria com ela esta noite.

Sua vagina se apertou e cerrou os dentes, irritada com a reação de seu corpo quando tocou a campainha. Alguns momentos depois, Sesshoumaru abriu a porta e ela chupou uma respiração rápida, tentando esconder sua reação a sua aparência. Ele usava uma camiseta preta que carinhosamente expos seus ombros e braços bem desenvolvidos, com um par de shorts jeans desgastados que pairava abaixo em seus quadris. Seus pés estavam descalços e quando ele sorriu para ela, não havia tanta alegria em sua expressão que teve que lutar contra a vontade de sorrir de volta.

– Eu estava esperando que viesse.

Disse ele em um murmúrio.

Dando-lhe um olhar duro, ela passou por ele no foyer.

– Como se eu tivesse uma escolha.

– Ahhh, querida, não seja assim.

Ele pegou sua bolsa antes que ela pudesse protestar e configurou-a ao lado da porta da frente depois de fecha-la.

– Venha aqui.

Antes que ela pudesse protestar, ele a tinha pressionada contra a parede, com as mãos em ambos os lados de sua cabeça. Tentou afasta-lo, mas era como tentar mover uma arvore.

– Realmente, Sr. Taisho, vamos acabar logo com isso.

Seus lábios carnudos se contraíram, e ele se inclinou a frente para que sua respiração aquecesse seus lábios.

– Se você insiste.

Ela abriu a boca para dizer-lhe para se foder, mas ele aproveitou a oportunidade para escovar os lábios nos dela. Arrepios de prazer a percorreram no primeiro toque da sua pele e ela levantou as mãos para afasta-lo, mas logo se viu segurando os ombros duros, quando ele começou a fazer amor com sua boca. Essa foi a única maneira que podia pensar em descrever a maneira como a beijou, antes que ela não conseguisse pensar em tudo.

Firme, mas suave, sua língua pressionou contra a sua e ela abriu os lábios, permitindo o entrar. Ele acariciou sua língua contra a dela, seduzindo-a para responder. Paixão e auto repulsa em sua própria falta de contenção encheram em uma combinação explosiva que a fez gemer em sua boca. Seu rugido respondendo não ajudou seus esforços para se afastar e logo suas mãos estavam enterradas em seu cabelo, enquanto ela chupava sua língua, tentando chegar mais perto de seu calor enlouquecedor. Deus ele cheirava tão bom, tinha um gosto tão bom. Tudo sobre ele a deixava louca, mas que se dane se ela daria a isto. Tentou lembrar a si mesma que era apenas mais um ponto em seu cinto, outra conquista, mas quando ele segurou-lhe o peito e passou o polegar sobre o mamilo forcando, ela choramingou.

– Hum, Sesshoumaru, eu odeio interromper, mas mamãe quer saber se a sua convidada gostaria de alguma sangria antes do jantar.

Ela empurrou Sesshoumaru afastando com um grito assustado, as bochechas queimando enquanto olhava por cima e encontrou o irmão caçula de Sesshoumaru, Inuyasha, sorrindo para eles. Ele era tão grande quanto seu irmão mais velho, e um lutador, mas ainda estava trabalhando o seu caminho através das fileiras do UFC, enquanto Sesshoumaru foi campeão mundial aposentado. Ela conheceu Inuyasha antes e ele sempre foi um flerte, mas conseguiu ignora-lo muito mais eficaz do que ignorou Sesshoumaru, e Inuyasha logo desistiu de flertar com ela. Ele era realmente um cara decente quando não estava tentando entrar em sua calcinha, mas isso não significava que apreciava o sorriso malicioso que ele estava lhe dando, com as sobrancelhas balançando.

Ela tentou mover-se livre dos braços de Sesshoumaru, mas ele simplesmente mudou-a para que suas costas e fossem pressionando a sua frente, enquanto apoiou o queixo em sua cabeça.

– Nos estaremos lá em um segundo.

Inuyasha sorriu.

– Qualquer chance que eu poderia ganhar um beijo assim, Kagome?

Sesshoumaru rosnou, mas Kagome deu a Inuyasha um olhar estreito e disse:

– Continue assim e não vou te cobrir na próxima vez que uma de suas namoradas chateadas estiver a procura de: 'aquele bastardo traidor'.

Segurando as mãos, Inuyasha se encolheu e recuou.

– Caramba, você joga durão nas bolas, bebe, mas eu não sou um traidor. Elas só não gostam quando eu comeco a namorar outra pessoa. O que posso dizer? Sou viciante.

– Zarpe.

Sesshoumaru murmurou, a maneira como ele rolou o 'r' fez seu coração bater mais rápido. Era injusto que ele não só era sexy e poderia faze-la molhada com um olhar, mas mesmo seu sotaque a deixava louca. Não pode deixar de pensar como seria ter a boca na sua boceta novamente e perguntar a sensação se ele fizesse isso rolando o som do 'r' contra seu clitóris.

Ela conseguiu mexer seu caminho para fora dos braços de Sesshoumaru e disse num sussurro rouco:

– O que sua família esta fazendo aqui?

Ele teve a audácia de dar-lhe um olhar inocente.

– O que? Convidei-os para jantar.

– Você perdeu sua mente?

Ela franziu a testa e tentou ignorar como seus mamilos duros foram cutucando contra o tecido fino da blusa.

– Por que você faria isso?

– Tão desconfiada. Vamos. Minha mãe esta fazendo o jantar e juro que você vai morrer quando provar suas empanadas.

Ele puxou sua mão.

– Pare de tentar me matar com seus olhos, bonita. Você sabe que me faz duro.

Ela ficou boquiaberta quando a levou através de sua opulenta casa de estilo espanhol, ate que chegou a sua cozinha. A sala ficou uns bons 14 pés de altura, com janelas com vista para o oceano, todos os armários de madeira escura com bancadas em granito bege. A Sra. Taisho olhou para cima quando eles entraram, com o rosto quebrando em um largo sorriso. Com apenas um pouco mais de um metro e cinquenta e dois de altura, era difícil imaginar que esta pequena mulher deu a luz a três filhos desmedidos, mas todos os meninos Taisho tinham os olhos escuros e covinhas ligeiramente inclinadas. O mais novo, Shippo, estava na faculdade, mas Kagome o tinha encontrado no inicio do ano e ele era tão bonito e charmoso como seus irmãos mais velhos, mas com um pouco mais de maldade nele.

Kagome encontrou a Sra. Taisho muitas vezes quando a mulher veio visitar seu filho no trabalho, e tinha ate comprado o seu presente de aniversario, quando Sesshoumaru tinha esquecido no ultimo minuto. A mulher mais velha sempre parava para falar com ela e sempre foi gentil. Então, quando a Sra. Taisho a agarrou em um abraço Kagome facilmente devolveu.

– Kagome!

A outra mulher disse em voz forte de sotaque.

– Quando Sesshoumaru disse que tinha uma namorada para eu conhecer, não tinha ideia que seria você. Mas devo dizer, estou tão contente de ver que você esta namorando o meu filho. Ele precisa de uma boa mulher em sua vida.

Ainda abraçou a matriarca Taisho, e disparou a Sesshoumaru um olhar sujo, que ele ignorou, fingindo escolher através dos ingredientes espalhados na enorme ilha de cozinha bronzeada em granito.

– Bem, eu não sei se estamos namorando exatamente. Mais como apenas amigos.

A Sra. Taisho recuou e deu a Kagome um olhar critico.

– Será que ele vem tratando você como aquelas _Chucha cuereras_ que ele geralmente namora?

– Mae!

Sesshoumaru disse com uma voz horrorizada enquanto Inuyasha começou a rir.

Ela não tinha certeza do que era uma _Chucha cuerera*_ , mas a partir do aquecimento no rosto de Sesshoumaru, ela tinha certeza que não era cortes. Decidiu que gostava de vê-lo fora de equilíbrio assim, ela deu a Sra. Taisho um olhar triste e decidiu fazer Sesshoumaru pagar por coloca-la nesta situação.

– Você sabia que o nosso primeiro encontro, ele me levou a um _fast food_? E que ele esqueceu sua carteira, então eu tive que pagar?

A Sra. Taisho se voltou para Sesshoumaru e pegou uma toalha de cozinha, batendo-lhe, enquanto Sesshoumaru deu a Kagome um olhar que prometia vingança.

– Sesshoumaru, como você pode?

A mulher mais velha saiu em uma corrente fluida de espanhol, enquanto Inuyasha estava praticamente fazendo xixi de tanto rir, correndo para o lado dos armários ate que ele sentou-se no chão. Sesshoumaru rechaçou sua mãe, antes de pegar a toalha dela e dando um beijo na testa dela.

– Mae, acalme-se. Para o nosso segundo encontro eu a levei para fora no iate a esse restaurante fora do oceano que você ama. Dei-lhe banho com rosas e a tratei como uma rainha. Vamos lá, você sabe que eu não acho que Kagome e como as outras garotas. Ela é uma senhora, por completo, e você criou-me muito bem pelo que eu sei como tratar uma mulher. Ela é especial.

Ele deu uma rápida olhada para Kagome que a confundiu quase tanto quanto suas palavras.

– Você sabe o que ela significa para mim. E quando foi a ultima vez que a apresentei a alguém que eu estava namorando?

A Sra. Taisho bufou, depois voltou para o fogão.

– Estou feliz por você finalmente conseguir criar coragem para convida-la a sair.

Kagome franziu a testa, olhando entre Sesshoumaru e sua mãe.

– O que você quer dizer com isso?

Antes que a Sra. Taisho pudesse responder, Sesshoumaru estava lá, segurando sua mão sobre a boca de sua mãe. Ele disse algo a ela em espanhol, enquanto Kagome olhou com os olhos apertados. Quando ele soltou a mão, sua mãe riu suavemente.

– Por que você não obtém a sua senhora algo para beber? Deixei o jarro de sangria na varanda de trás. Inuyasha, coloque a mesa para nos.

De pé, Inuyasha balançou a cabeça.

– Por que eu tenho que por a mesa?

– Porque o teu irmão tem coisas melhores para fazer com seu tempo.

Sesshoumaru tomou a mão de Kagome na sua e levou-a ate o seu quintal palaciano com a sua vista do oceano. Uma piscina infinita sentou-se a beira da propriedade e seu iate bloqueou o por do sol para a esquerda. Ela esperou ate que eles estavam fora da porta aberta para a cozinha, em seguida, empurrou Sesshoumaru perto e sussurrou.

– O que diabos esta acontecendo?

– O que?

Ele perguntou com um olhar inocente, que totalmente não funcionou em seu rosto cara durão.

– Isso, sua mãe, namorando? O que diabos você disse a ela?

– A verdade. Que eu encontrei uma mulher que me fez querer ser um homem melhor.

Ela ficou boquiaberta.

– Como diabos estar me chantageando, faz de você um homem melhor?

Suas sobrancelhas escuras abaixaram e ele soltou sua mão.

– Olha, eu sei que isso não e exatamente normal

– Você acha?

Seus lábios se contraíram em um sorriso e a memoria de seu beijo começou a queimar por ela.

– Como eu estava dizendo, isso não e exatamente normal, mas eu gosto de você, Kagome. Gostei de você por um longo tempo, mas nunca pensei que teria uma chance.

Balançando a cabeça, ela afastou-se de sua boca por demais tentadora, para o jarro de cristal de sangria.

– Homens que gostam de mulheres não as chantageiam a fazer algo que não querem, Sesshoumaru.

Seu calor pressionou contra suas costas um momento, antes que ele passou os braços em volta dela.

– Admita, você nunca teria me dado uma chance para provar o quão bom que podemos ser juntos de outra forma.

Oh, como queria acreditar nele, saber que sua paixão secreta tinha uma queda por ela também, mas ela era uma mulher pratica e protetora de seu coração.

– Isso foi antes ou depois que você fodeu seu caminho através de _Miami_? Quer dizer vamos, Sesshoumaru, eu vi os resultados de sair com você, tive que lidar com mais do que uma ex-namorada puta. Você acha que me fez ate um pouco menos interessada em você? Para saber quão prostituto que é?

Seu aperto fortificou e ele disse em voz baixa:

– Toda mulher solteira que eu namorei sabia o placar. Ela sabia que eu não estava olhando para qualquer coisa de longo prazo, que estava apenas interessado em um bom tempo. Eu nunca menti para elas e as levei enganadas.

Sua mão tremia enquanto se servia de uma bebida.

– Certo. E de repente você esta pronto para um compromisso? Besteira.

Ele pegou o copo de sua mão e colocou-o sobre a mesa, antes de vira-la para encara-lo.

Ela tentou desviar o olhar, para não ver a sinceridade em seu olhar, mas ele prendeu o queixo na mão e a fez olhar para ele.

– Kagome, eu nunca me senti assim antes. Nunca estive tão preso a uma mulher que ela e a primeira coisa que penso na parte da manha e a ultima coisa a noite. Você me consome. Eu vivo para os seus sorrisos no trabalho, inventando maneiras de passar mais tempo com você. Tenho tentado chegar ate a coragem de pedir-lhe para sair em um encontro, mas você e tão fodidamente boa em manter um muro entre nos, que nunca me deu uma chance. Então, eu fodidamente fiz algo que não deveria, mas não se esqueça, você foi a única que quebrou as regras em primeiro lugar.

Engolindo em seco, ela tentou ignorar as lembranças de se masturbar em seu escritório, de quão duro ela gozou, de quanto ele a tinha feito gozar.

– Sesshoumaru, nos não podemos fazer isso.

Sua mandíbula firmou.

– Sim, nos podemos. Apenas me de uma chance.

O suave cheiro limpo de sua colônia a enchia quando a puxou para perto, esfregando o nariz contra o dela. Incapaz de resistir, ela deslizou as mãos sobre seus ombros e nas costas, amando o corpo, os músculos definidos sob seus dedos. Se ela fosse honesta consigo mesma, Sesshoumaru estava certo. Nunca teria lhe dado uma chance, porque temia o que ele pudesse fazer ao seu coração. Ela já estava meio no amor com o homem e sabia o que iria fazer com ela, quando a trocasse por uma nova beleza de pernas longas.

– Sesshoumaru, eu não posso.

– Por que não?

– Porque eu não sou seu tipo. Você vai se cansar de mim e...

Mais uma vez, ele fechou-a com um beijo incrível que fez seus dedos contraírem. Ela se agarrou a ele, flácida em seus braços enquanto a devorava com a boca. Deus, esse homem poderia beijar. Ele pressionou sua pélvis contra o berço de seus quadris e estendeu a mão para agarrar sua bunda, puxando-a com forca contra ele. Ela gemeu e ele lambeu sua boca, saboreando cada pedacinho dela que poderia, viciando-a ao seu toque, a seu cheiro. Nunca antes havia sido beijada com tanta fome e trouxe um lado quase animalesco de sua natureza, que tinha escondido dos homens com quem saia. Com um pequeno rosnado em sua garganta, ela combinava com a intensidade de sua paixão, cravando as unhas em suas costas, incitando-o com a boca ate que seus lábios estavam praticamente contundidos de quão duro eles estavam se beijando.

– Pelo fodido amor.

Veio a voz de Inuyasha.

– Vocês dois podem manter suas mãos longe um do outro por cinco minutos? O jantar esta pronto.

Eles se separaram e Kagome olhou para Sesshoumaru, ambos ofegantes. Sua vagina doía a ser preenchida pelo pau grande pressionando nela e mordeu o lábio inferior quando ele apertou sua bunda.

– Hoje a noite, Kagome, esta noite eu vou te dar tudo que sempre quis em um homem, porque, _mi querida_ , você e tudo que eu sempre quis em uma mulher. Agora vamos lá, a comida esta pronta e eu não quero que a minha mãe venha aqui a nossa procura.

Atordoada com paixão e sentimento como se estivesse flutuando sobre uma nuvem de luxuria, Kagome permitiu Sesshoumaru leva-la de volta dentro e se perguntou como diabos o coração dela ia sobreviver quando a noite acabasse e ela tivesse que largar o emprego e nunca mais ver Sesshoumaru novamente.

A Sra. Taisho deu a Kagome um ultimo abraço antes de sair para a noite.

– Foi muito bom vê-la, Kagome. Estou tão feliz que Sesshoumaru finalmente tem uma boa mulher em sua vida.

Enrubescendo, Kagome abraçou sua mãe de volta e sentiu uma ligeira pontada de culpa por mentir a mulher mais velha.

– Bem, alguém tem que mantê-lo na linha.

– Mae.

Sesshoumaru disse em uma voz exasperada e puxou sua mãe longe de Kagome.

– Você esta fazendo-a desconfortável.

Levou tudo de Kagome não olhar para Sesshoumaru, dizer-lhe que, se alguém a estava deixando desconfortável era ele. Durante toda a noite ele foi jogando a parte do perfeito, atencioso, namorado carinhoso. Mas não importa o quão real parecia, era tudo um ato. Ela simplesmente odiava que a estava usando, não só para sexo, mas para chegar a sua mãe em suas costas.

Ela deu um pequeno aceno quando a Sra. Taisho foi finalmente escoltada para fora de casa por Inuyasha. Ele parecia saber que algo não estava certo entre eles e que estava lhe dando um olhar de pesquisa toda a noite. Quando ele saiu, acenou com a cabeça na sua direção, a suspeita escurecendo seus olhos.

Sesshoumaru fechou a porta e recostou-se contra ela com um suspiro.

– Obrigado por ser tão boa para a minha mãe.

Balançando a cabeça, ela cruzou os braços e olhou para ele.

– E fácil ser boa para sua mãe. Ela é uma espécie protetora, pessoa honesta que não merece um filho que mente para ela. Quero dizer, realmente, Sesshoumaru, esse besteira toda era necessária? Você me tem para a noite, mas não e justo arrastar a sua família em nossa bagunça. Na segunda-feira vou embora, fim da historia. Isto, nos, não e nada.

Seu olhar fixou no dela e fogo estalou em seus olhos. Quando ele falou, sua voz saiu baixa e tensa.

– Nos não somos nada. Somos tudo.

Seu lábio inferior tremeu com a maneira como ele disse isso, como a queria.

– Veja, ainda mais besteira. Eu assisti você enrolar dezenas de mulheres ao redor do seu dedo com a manipulação e charme. Não vou ser usada assim. Você pode ter meu corpo, mas não pode chantagear o seu caminho para o meu coração.

Em vez de gritar com ela ou reagir com raiva, ele atravessou a sala e segurou-a nos

braços, ignorando sua luta fraca para fugir. Enquanto ela gostaria de culpar os poucos copos de sangria que teve com o jantar, na verdade, ser segurada por Sesshoumaru era o paraíso. Não importa o quão chateada sua mente estava, seu corpo estava cem por cento a bordo com ficar nua o mais rápido possível. Não ajudou que ele cheirava tão bem, se sentia tão bem, e quando a tocava assim parecia que ele se importava.

– Eu quis dizer o que disse, Kagome. Eu te quero por mais que neste fim de semana.

– Sim, claro.

Ela murmurou contra seu peito.

Ele suspirou e estendeu a mão para seu cabelo, puxando-o lentamente para fora de seu

coque com um toque suave.

– Eu amo seu cabelo. E tão longo e sedoso. Você não tem ideia de quantas vezes eu te olhei, perguntando como seria a sensação de ter todo esse cabelo glorioso contra o meu corpo enquanto fazemos amor.

Ela tentou controlar-se contra a forma como as suas palavras fizeram seu coração vibrar.

– E assim que você obtém as mulheres na cama? Lisonjeando-as, dizendo-lhes o que você pensa que querem ouvir, tratando-as como se fossem importantes? Não e de admirar que suas namoradas ficam tão chateadas quando as despeja pela próxima interesseira, em que você joga.

O deslizar de seus dedos através de seu cabelo era celestial, e ela tentou impedir de amolecer contra ele.

– A ultima mulher que eu tive um relacionamento foi Kagura. Encontrei essas outras mulheres, mas isso foi tudo. Encontro, como no singular, uma só noite. Apos o número que Kagura fez em mim, eu não estava no clima para outro relacionamento. Você sabe por que eu terminei com ela?

Apesar de seu toque ainda ser gentil, ela poderia facilmente ouvir a dor em suas palavras. Ela se lembrou de Kagura, a ruiva de pernas longas, com a figura perfeita e o rosto de uma boneca de porcelana. Ele tinha terminado com ela cerca de um mês antes de Kagome ter começado a trabalhar e tinha havido rumores sobre alguma infidelidade, mas no momento a única coisa que importava a Kagome, era que tinha um bom emprego pela primeira vez em nove meses. Foi só depois que ela conseguiu se estabelecer em seu escritório que teve que lidar com o que parecia ser um desfile interminável de belas mulheres entrando e saindo da vida de Sesshoumaru. Os telefonemas com as mulheres implorando por Kagome fazer Sesshoumaru chama-las de volta foram os piores e apenas a memoria a fez enrijecer em seus braços.

– Você a traiu, certo?

Ele empurrou para longe dela, como se ela tivesse lhe dado um tapa e por um momento ela realmente se sentia culpada pela dor que tinha, sem duvida, colocado em seu rosto.

– O que? Você acha que eu a trai?

Desconfortável, ela encolheu os ombros e olhou para o azulejo espanhol sob seus pés descalços.

– Não e da minha conta.

– Não, eu não a trai.

A voz dele estava fria e ela olhou para cima, surpresa, percebendo que realmente o tinha ofendido.

– Eu nunca iria trair uma mulher, não depois que eu vi o que a infidelidade constante do meu pai fez com a minha mãe. Você acha que depois de crescer, observando o coração da minha mãe sendo quebrado uma e outra vez por aquele bastardo, eu faria isso a qualquer mulher? Você realmente acha que eu sou tão grande de um pedaço de merda?

Piscando em estado de choque, ela deu um passo na direção dele.

– Sesshoumaru... Eu...

Ele balançou a cabeça e virou-lhe as costas.

– Salve, Kagome. Eu pensei que você me conhecia melhor do que isso. Eu nunca iria forçar uma mulher a fazer algo que ela não quisesse fazer. Eu pensei...Bem, não importa o que eu pensei. Você, obviamente, não tem ideia de quem eu sou e eu, obviamente, não tenho ideia de que tipo de puta julgadora você é realmente. Claro que você nunca se rebaixaria a encontrar alguém como eu. Eu não sou cultivado e educado como você. Eu nem sempre tenho as palavras certas para dizer ou as coisas certas para fazer. Você e perfeita e eu sou um fodido. Sinta-se livre para ir embora. Vou preparar-lhe dois meses indenizações e um emprego com um dos meus amigos, mas não se preocupe em entrar no trabalho na segunda-feira.

O baque duro de seu coração parecia rugir em seus ouvidos, enquanto observava Sesshoumaru afastar-se dela, atordoado com o que acabara de acontecer.

 _._

 _._

 _._

 _*Chucha cuereras = cadelas_


	6. Chapter 6

**Capítulo 5**

Sesshoumaru se sentou na beira do cais com vista sobre as luzes brilhantes de _Miami_ refletindo na agua com olhos cegos, a sua mente embrulhada no passado. Seu pai tinha sido uma das pessoas mais egoístas que Deus já tinha criado, um homem dedicado exclusivamente para seu próprio prazer e felicidade. Quando Sesshoumaru era jovem o adorou, vendo-o através dos olhos de uma criança, como um vendedor que conseguiu fazer isso em casa para a sua família, uma ou duas vezes por mês. Sua mãe sempre tinha feito as desculpas para a ausência de seu pai, sempre lembrando aos meninos a sorte que vinham a ter em um pai que forneceu para eles.

Sua mãe, abençoado seja seu coração, sempre quis acreditar no melhor das pessoas. Eles viviam em uma seção pouco segura de _Chicago_ , mas conforme os anos se passaram, Sesshoumaru tinha percebido que cada vez que o pai voltava para casa a partir de uma 'viagem' com presentes e presentes caros, ele estava realmente subornando sua mãe, não lhe dando coisas, porque ele a amava. Então, quando Sesshoumaru tinha onze anos, havia passado pela mala de seu pai, a procura de um presente e, em vez disso encontrou fotos de seu pai tendo relações sexuais com dezenas de mulheres diferentes. Isto o havia adoecido tanto que perdeu a cabeça e tentou chutar seu pai fora da casa.

Em vez de deixar, o seu pai bateu nele e, pela primeira vez em sua vida, sua mãe levantou-se para seu pai, dizendo-lhe para dar o fora e não voltar. Logo depois o apoio financeiro que o pai lhes dava desapareceu, assim como o homem e sua mãe sem instrução a partir de uma pequena cidade do _Texas_ encontrou-se sozinha, criando três adolescentes que tinham mais do que seu quinhão de raiva. Felizmente eles pertenciam a uma boa igreja que não só deu a sua mãe um trabalho, mas alguns dos homens que pertenciam a congregação também tiveram Sesshoumaru, Inuyasha, e Shippo a partir de então, agindo quase como pais substitutos. Um deles, um homem negro velho com um rosto tão enrugado e seco como uma uva passa, trabalhava em uma escola de boxe em sua vizinhança. Foi lá que os meninos Taisho tinham aprendido a lutar, aprenderam a canalizar sua raiva sem fundo em algo produtivo.

Mas hoje a noite a sua raiva tinha deslizado sua coleira e ele atacou a única mulher que já o tinha feito se sentir completo.

 _Ele era um fodido_.

Sesshoumaru deve ter dito essas palavras em voz alta, porque um momento depois a voz de

Kagome veio de trás dele.

– Bem, eu não sei se você e um fodido total. Talvez só um pouco.

Descrença o encheu e ele teve dificuldade de respirar fundo quando ela se sentou ao lado dele e passou as pernas sobre a borda do cais. Seu cabelo ainda estava para baixo e ele flutuou sobre a brisa suave vinda do oceano. Queria dizer a ela que estava arrependido, que não quis dizer o que disse, mas seu charme habitual fácil havia desaparecido, deixando-o em silencio como um adolescente com a língua amarrada.

Ela deu-lhe um olhar com o canto do olho.

– Desculpe, que disse aquelas coisas sobre você. Eu não tinha ideia sobre o seu pai.

Deus, ela foi tão gentil, tão boa. Ele não a merecia.

– Kagome, você não tem que ficar se não quiser. Sinto muito por toda essa besteira de chantagem e eu quis dizer o que disse. Eu vou ser mais do que feliz em dar-lhe dois meses de salario e ajudar a encontrar um novo emprego. O que eu fiz...Eu sinto muito.

Ela encolheu os ombros.

– Não foi tão ruim assim. Quer dizer, eu tive um jantar com sua família. Isso não foi uma dificuldade.

Culpa o esfolou quando se lembrou de espanca-la em seu escritório. O fato de que seu pênis começou a endurecer quando pensava sobre ela lisa, nua, transformando sua bunda rosa o fez mexer desconfortavelmente.

– Eu não deveria ter tocado em você no meu escritório. Eu sou um filho da puta.

Ela deu de ombros novamente e balançou as pernas mais rápido.

– Sim, bem... Que não era realmente uma dificuldade, também.

A ultima parte saiu em um sussurro e ele virou-se para encara-la totalmente, impressionado com sua beleza na luz fraca de uma noite, que nunca foi realmente escura na cidade. Ela não era perfeita, não tinha o tipo de rosto usado para vender produtos de beleza ou revistas. Mas, para ele, era a mulher mais impressionante que já tinha visto. O fato de que ela não estava empurrando-o para fora da doca na agua agora o jogou para um laco, mas tentou não colocar suas esperanças. Talvez ela só se sentisse culpada por ferir seus sentimentos. Kagome era bondosa, assim, mas a ultima coisa que queria era estar com ele por pena, por isso tinha que ter certeza.

– Você esta dizendo que gostou?

Inclinando a cabeça a frente para que o cabelo escondesse o rosto, ela balançou a cabeça.

Sua própria besteira pessoal começou a recuar enquanto a estudava, tomando nota de sua linguagem corporal, quando ela virou-se em sua direção, mas não iria cumprir o seu olho.

– Fale comigo, Kagome.

Fundindo para fora de uma respiração dura, ela jogou o cabelo sobre o ombro e agarrou a beira do cais.

– Eu gostei, esta bem? Mas eu não faço casual.

Ele quase riu, mas conseguiu segura-lo de volta.

– Eu nunca poderia fazer casual com você.

– Eu quero acreditar em você, realmente quero, mas te conheço Sesshoumaru. Eu vi em primeira mão o desfile interminável de mulheres em sua vida. Bonitas, mulheres deslumbrantes que a maioria dos homens dariam o dedo mindinho ate o momento. Você passa por dúzias delas.

Sentindo-se envergonhado com a verdade de sua declaração, ele desviou o olhar.

– Depois que descobri que Kagura tinha me traído, varias vezes, eu não quis deixar qualquer mulher se aproximar de mim. Sim, eu posso ter tomado rebote no sexo muito longe, mas quanto mais eu estava em torno de você, mais percebi que a porra dessas mulheres não estava fazendo nada para preencher o buraco dentro de mim. Não que Kagura tivesse realmente o preenchido também, mas pelo menos ela era muito boa em fingir que dava a mínima para mim. Pelo menos ate que me aposentei, então descobri realmente que ela estava comigo só pela fama e a definição de estilo de vida que lhe proporcionei.

– Sinto muito, Sesshoumaru, eu não sabia.

Ele deu de ombros.

– Eu não estive com outra mulher em meses, porque cada vez que dormia com alguém, sempre imaginei que era você, e isso não estava certo.

Sua inalação rápida misturou com o suspiro suave da brisa passando pelas palmeiras.

– No começo eu tentei encanta-la, para usar todas essas palavras de merda que as mulheres parecem tão ansiosas para ouvir. Mas quando você continuamente me derrubando, eu tinha que tentar algo diferente, para ser eu mesmo ao seu redor. Não vou mentir, a minha intenção inicial era ter um caso quente com você e seguir em frente, mas quanto mais eu te conhecia, mais percebi o quão inteligente, engraçada e surpreendente que você e. Sei que acha que sou um jogador, e eu sou homem o suficiente para admitir que no passado eu fui, mas quero algo diferente com você, Kagome. Algo real.

Para sua surpresa, ela inclinou-se e segurou seu queixo, fazendo-o voltar-se para olha-la, antes que colocou um beijo suave incrivelmente sedutor nos lábios, que enviou o seu sangue fervendo.

Incapaz de resistir, ele estendeu a mão e recolheu o cabelo em sua mão, envolvendo-o em torno de seu punho e puxando a cabeça para trás de modo que ela tinha de olhar para ele. A posição pressionou os seios contra a seda fina de sua camisa e seus mamilos duros eram claramente visíveis. A batida rápida moveu o pulso no lado de seu pescoço suave e ela molhou os lábios com um movimento nervoso da língua.

– Sesshoumaru, eu não quero que você seja alguém que não é. Eu gosto de você.

Ela estremeceu quando ele mordeu o pulso batendo no lado de seu pescoço.

– E eu realmente gostei quando você assumiu o controle de mim em seu escritório. Foi tão quente.

– Eu gosto de fazer isso.

Ele apertou seus braços e deixou que o domínio que era uma parte natural dele subisse a superfície, soltando as correntes que ele colocou na sua necessidade de assumir o comando.

– Não, eu adorei fazer isso.

Ela piscou rapidamente, seu olhar indo de seus olhos para os lábios e vice-versa, transmitindo claramente seu desejo de beijá-lo.

– Você faria isso de novo?

O sangue correu para seu pau e ele teve de cerrar os dentes para não reclama-la aqui mesmo no banco do convés. O olhar suave, incerto sobre o seu rosto, a forma como o lábio inferior tremeu, como ela parecia tão frágil e delicada em sua posse, tudo o excitava mais do que ele tinha pensado possível. De repente, ocorreu-lhe que ela poderia destrui-lo, que já estava mais do que meio apaixonado por ela. Se ela o rejeitasse isso ia doer, ruim.

– Você me quer?

Ela tentou desviar o olhar, mas ele apertou seu aperto em seu cabelo novamente, amando o pequeno suspiro de prazer que ela deu e como seu olhar voltou para o seu.

– Eu quero.

Ele não pode evitar o sorriso que curvou seus lábios e soltou os cabelos, pegando-lhe o rosto e inclinando-se para baixo, rocando os lábios nos dela, incapaz de acreditar que aquilo estava acontecendo.

– Você realmente quer ser minha submissa, _mi cielo_?

O cetim suave de sua boca se moveu sobre a sua em um delicado, demorado beijo que enviou uma quantidade estonteante de luxuria correndo por ele.

– Eu sonhei com isso, Sesshoumaru. Mesmo antes que encontrei esses grampos em sua mesa, sonhei com você me segurando, me amarrando, me espancando, flagelando, vendando e obrigando-me a chupar seu pênis. Você não tem ideia o quanto eu te queria. Enquanto pode ter visto meu rosto, enquanto teve relações sexuais com outras mulheres, sempre foi o seu rosto que eu imaginava me tocando.

Por um momento, ele tinha medo que pudesse realmente gozar em suas calcas, enquanto sussurrou todas as coisas mas que queria que ele fizesse com ela contra seus lábios, que o simples pensamento de sua Kagome o querendo tão mal como a queria, tinha desenhando suas bolas apertadas.

– Por que, por que você não me contou? Você deve ter percebido que eu te queria.

Ela se afastou, endireitou a postura e ele temia que de alguma forma, impulsionou-a a ir embora.

– Olhe para você, Sesshoumaru, e olhe para mim. Eu não acho que tinha uma chance.

A insegurança em sua voz o pavimentou. Kagome era tão confiante, nunca lhe ocorreu que ela pensou que não era boa o suficiente para ele. A ideia era ridícula.

– Você não sabe? Não percebe que me capturou no momento em que nos conhecemos? Quando fui entrevista-la para o trabalho, meu único pensamento era fazer tudo o que podia para mantê-la perto de mim. Felizmente, você e uma mulher muito inteligente e me ajudou com o meu negocio mais do que jamais imaginei, mas eu queria que você me conhecesse, tornasse confortável em torno de mim e visse que um lutador criado no gueto de alguma forma poderia ser seu homem.

Quando ela olhou para ele, um pequeno sorriso em seus lábios.

– O meu homem?

Ele balançou a cabeça, amando o jeito que ela se inclinou em sua direção.

– Sim.

Dando-lhe um olhar de paquera por debaixo de suas pestanas, ela disse em uma voz suave.

– E o meu mestre?

Cada músculo de seu corpo se apertou e novamente ele assentiu.

– Isso também.

– Sera que você... Eu...

Ela olhou para o lado e disse com uma voz suave em sussurro.

– Você poderia ser meu mestre agora?

Sem outra palavra, ele levantou-se, mais do que ciente de seu pênis pressionando contra o calção e arrastou-a aos seus pês. Ela riu quando ele praticamente correu através de seu quintal com ela para a casa, ignorando a sala de jantar e indo para seu quarto. Enquanto ele estava tentado a leva-la para seu calabouço, queria-a em sua cama a primeira vez. Desejava a visão de seu cabelo escuro espalhado sobre seus lençóis, de seu corpo esbelto aberto para seu toque. Seu pênis doía e no momento em que chegou ao seu quarto a necessidade de transar estava lutando com a sua necessidade de fazer esta experiência incrível para ela. Não só porque Kagome merecia todo o prazer que pudesse lhe dar, mas porque queria faze-lo tão bom para ela, que nunca iria querer deixa-lo.

Ela fez uma pausa na soleira e olhou em volta antes de dar-lhe um sorriso tímido.

– Legal.

Ele olhou para o quarto, feliz que ela gostou. Enquanto escolhia as cores, realmente não tinha feito qualquer uma decoração, sua mãe tinha tratado de tudo isso. Depois de viver em pequenos apartamentos e casas de aluguel toda a sua vida, sua mãe gostava de decorar, pelo que ele a deixou solta em sua casa. Felizmente ela tinha em mente que ele não era uma menina e tinha tropeçado em seus gostos habituais que corriam ao rosa e com babados. Seu quarto enfrentou a agua e tinha sido feito principalmente no chocolate, ouro e cores creme com toques de bordo e azul marinho aqui e ali. Era um espaço confortável, mas agora ele poderia dar uma foda onde estavam, desde que Kagome estivesse com ele.

A capacidade de fazer conversa fiada estava além dele no momento, então apontou para a cama.

– Eu quero que você tire, então, vá ate a cama e ajoelhe-se submissa.

Ela deu um passo em direção a sua cama, então parou e olhou por cima do ombro.

– Qual e a sua versão de um ajoelhe-se submissa?

Ele queria bater-se por esquecer como ela era nova para tudo isso. Ela disse que tinha jogado um pouco com um ex-namorado, algo que ele nunca queria pensar de novo, então teve que dar um passo para trás e abrandar.

– Eu quero você de joelhos com sua bunda descansando em seus calcanhares, joelhos espalhados, e os olhos fechados.

Virando as costas para ela, ele estava hiperconsciente do deslizar suave de sua roupa sobre sua pele enquanto se despia. Queria virar, para vê-la revelar-se a ele, mas colocou suas próprias necessidades de lado pelas dela. Isso foi tudo sobre Kagome e ia ter certeza que percebesse que ele era seu homem, seu Mestre, e tudo o que ela já precisou.

Kagome ajoelhou-se no centro da cama de Sesshoumaru, olhando para a colcha creme que cobria sua cama King Size. O quarto era belo. No segundo nível da casa de madeira as portas francesas escuras estavam abertas, revelando um convés fechado em ferro forjado preto e as luzes de _Miami_ além. Feito em tons quentes, com toques de arte moderna, era um espaço que era masculino sem ser frio ou arrogante. A cama em si era uma coisa de beleza, feita da mesma madeira escura como as portas, e tinha quatro postes em espiral. Ela não podia ajudar, além de perguntar se Sesshoumaru iria amarra-la a eles.

Por um momento, um traço de ciúme irracional apertou seu estomago, enquanto se perguntava quantas de suas namoradas que ele tinha trazido aqui assim, mas empurrou esse pensamento da sua mente. Então, ele tinha tido sexo com mulheres antes de se conhecerem, ela tinha tido relações sexuais com homens também. Enquanto era monogâmica com seus parceiros, ela teve seus dias selvagens na faculdade onde tinha dormido com mais do que alguns homens. Exceto os caras que encontrava não eram figuras publicas e Sesshoumaru não teve telefonemas de campo a partir deles.

Antes de seus pensamentos poderem continuar por esse caminho escuro, ela respirou fundo e soltou o ar lentamente, minuciosamente mudando sua posição e se perguntando quão boa a visão noturna de Sesshoumaru era, foi porque era um pouco desconcertante para estar espalhada aberta assim. Quando ela olhou para seu sexo, podia ouvi-lo se movendo através do tapete grosso, e jurou que podia senti-lo, como uma lavagem de carga elétrica sobre seu corpo enquanto ele se aproximava.

– Bem, eu posso ver que vamos ter de vendar-lhe.

Ela quase perguntou do que ele estava falando, mas percebeu que tinha esquecido a sua instrução para manter os olhos fechados. Droga, não era uma boa submissa. Esperando que ela não o tivesse decepcionado muito, disse.

– Sinto muito, mestre.

Ele fez um som satisfeito e a cama caiu ao lado dela um momento antes de suas mãos ásperas escovarem o cabelo fora de seu ombro.

– Eu gosto quando você me chama assim. Diga isso de novo.

Seu coração deu um baque engraçado e sua voz tremeu quando ela disse.

– Mestre.

A escova macia de seus lábios por cima do ombro exposto apertou sua barriga.

– Você e tão bonita.

Não houve falta da sinceridade de suas palavras, a reverencia em sua voz, e ela inclinou a cabeça ao lado, para que pudesse esfregar seu rosto contra o dele. Um momento depois, ele reuniu os cabelos para trás, em seguida, colocou algo na cabeça. Sem pensar, ela estendeu a mão e sentiu a mascara de seda que agora cobria os olhos. Foi estranhamente projetada que quase sentiu como almofadas sobre os olhos que a impedia de ver qualquer coisa, ao contrario de uma mascara regular que geralmente tinha uma lacuna na partem inferior.

– Kagome, nós não vamos nos preocupar com uma palavra segura. Se você quiser que eu pare, apenas me diga e eu paro. Mais tarde, depois que estivermos mais a vontade uns com os outros, você pode querer entrar em algum papel de jogo sedução forcado, mas por agora você esta no controle de quão longe nos vamos.

– Tudo bem.

Disse ela e tentou manter a decepção de sua voz. Dos livros que tinha lido com BDSM neles o Dom sempre assumiu o controle total. Parte dela estava ansiosa para essa rendição, mas ao mesmo tempo sabendo que qualquer coisa que fizesse com ela, seria feita apenas com o seu consentimento completo a ajudou a relaxar.

Ele deve ter tirado a camisa em algum momento, porque quando se ajoelhou atrás dela, suas coxas musculosas ainda estavam cobertas de jeans e seu peito quente nu pressionou em suas costas.

– Não se preocupe, vou te dar o que precisa, mas estamos aprendendo uns com os outros e quero aproveitar isto lento, para aprecia-lo. Esperei tanto tempo para ter você na minha cama.

A sinceridade em sua voz, a reverencia em seu toque, ofuscou o ultimo de seus nervos. Ela relaxou de volta para ele, então sua respiração ficou presa na garganta quando seus dedos calejados começaram a deslizar suavemente sobre o peito, traçando padrões em sua pele e despertando-a para seu toque. Sesshoumaru a rodeava, a gaiola de seu corpo musculoso segurando-a e permitindo que ela ficasse mole em seus braços. Ele fez um murmúrio satisfeito quando se inclinou para ele e suas mãos deslizaram sobre os ombros, nos braços, e costas novamente. Quando ela se mexeu ao ser atingida em um ponto sensível, ele parou e traçou sobre essa área como se memorizando suas respostas. Ela nunca tinha tido um homem pagando tanta atenção ao seu corpo antes e o conhecimento que foi Sesshoumaru fazendo isso a fez sentir incrivelmente excitada.

No momento em que o toque dele voltou para a sua parte superior do tórax, mamilos tinham frisado apertado, implorando por sua atenção. Ele passou as palmas das suas mãos sobre esses picos duros e ela engasgou, então empurrou seu peito para fora, precisando de mais, querendo que a devastasse. Em vez disso, ele manteve seu toque leve, provocando ate que ela estava tremendo do deslizar de seus dedos sobre seus mamilos.

Quando ele segurou os seios com as duas mãos e começou a esfregar os dedos sobre seus picos excessivamente sensíveis ela suspirou e sussurrou:

– Por favor.

– Por favor, o que, _mi amor_?

– Por favor, toque-me.

Ele preguiçosamente mexeu em seus mamilos, seu toque ainda irritantemente gentil.

– Gostou?

Sua vagina doía e de alguma forma, seus seios pareciam ter uma linha direta através de seu corpo para o clitóris.

– Não, mais.

Imediatamente os dedos agarraram seus mamilos em um beliscão firme e ela se arqueou com um suspiro de prazer.

– Deus, sim.

– Você gosta de dor com o seu prazer?

Ele começou a apertar e puxar seus mamilos, enviando fragmentos de excitação feroz através dela, fazendo-a ofegar e tencionar.

– Kagome, você gosta de dor com o seu prazer? Responda-me ou eu paro.

– Eu não sei.

Apertou duro os seios e ela apertou-se contra ele, querendo esse grande pênis sentindo contra ela pudesse estar dentro dela.

– Sim, eu gosto disto, mas nenhum homem jamais fez isso por mim.

– Mmmm, você diz as coisas mais bonitas. Fique parada.

Ele se afastou, seu calor se deslocando de suas costas e deixando a sensação gelada antes de voltar um momento depois.

– Vou colocar alguns grampos sobre seus mamilos bonitos com uma corrente conectando-os. Depois que eles forem apertados vou colocar a corrente em sua boca, como você fez no meu escritório. Ahhh, _cariño_ , você não tem ideia do quanto assisti você tocar-se me excitou. Você estará no controle de quão duro puxar, mas não vai liberar o seu controle sobre a corrente. Você esta entendendo?

Santo inferno, isso era como um dos seus sonhos mais eróticos ganhando vida.

– Sim, oh, por favor, sim.

Ela teve a impressão do metal frio contra sua carne superaquecida antes do primeiro grampo ser aplicado. Tudo o que ele estava usando parecia que tinha dentes pequenos, e sem pensar estendeu a mão e tocou o grampo, tentando aprender a sua forma. E, de fato, tem dentes pequenos, não afiado, mas o suficiente para que ela pudesse sentir uma queimadura deles. Escovando a mão dela, Sesshoumaru apertou o grampo ate que ela gemeu, então fez isso apenas um pouco mais. Essa queimadura era agora uma dor com forca total e ela mexeu, tentando fazer a dor diminuir.

Sesshoumaru se moveu atrás dela e ela teve que abrir as pernas ainda mais para se firmar sem seu apoio. A cama afundou quando ele passou a sua frente, em seguida, seus lábios enrolaram em seu mamilo apertado e ela teve um mini orgasmo que a atravessou na maravilhosa sensação de seu toque macio. Ele fez um som satisfeito e sugou o mamilo dolorido em sua boca, lambendo-o com a língua e deixando-a louca antes de grampear o mamilo do outro seio e repetindo o mesmo tratamento.

– Abra sua boca.

Ela fez e um gemido surpreendentemente alto escapou dela quando ele colocou a corrente entre os lábios. Imediatamente ela mordeu-a e deu um puxão experimental, estremecendo com a dor e gemendo como o prazer misturado.

Ele deslizou os dedos entre as pernas amplas e fez um som satisfeito.

– Tão molhada para mim.

Espalhando sua umidade ate seu clitóris, ele começou a esfregar o polegar em círculos preguiçosos em torno desse feixe de nervos e se sentia tão bem, não tinha certeza se poderia sobreviver. Nunca em sua vida tinha experimentado tal excitação feroz, a necessidade de telo dentro dela, para ter essa conexão física entre eles fechando lentamente seus pensamentos para baixo, concentrando-se apenas em seu corpo. Quando os lábios voltaram ao seu mamilo, mudou o polegar fora de seu clitóris e ela começou a protestar, quase perdendo a corrente, antes que ele lentamente deslizasse um de seus dedos em sua vagina dolorida.

– Você e tão apertada, tão quente. E sua pequena boceta esta chupando meu dedo, implorando para fazer você gozar. Você quer isso? Quer o orgasmo com o meu dedo dentro de você?

Ela assentiu com a cabeça freneticamente, estremecendo quando o movimento puxounem seus mamilos.

Ele começou a transar com ela lentamente, seu dedo mais uma vez, mantendo seu toque quase delicado, enquanto construiu sua excitação cada vez mais alta, ate que ela estava se contorcendo. Precisava dele tão mal, queria que a fizesse gozar, e tentou balançar-se em sua mão, para leva-lo a se mover mais rápido.

Ao contrario, ele retirou seu toque e para seu choque deu-lhe um tapa no seio direito, a dor reforçou por seu mamilo firmemente apertado.

– Garota má. Fique parada.

Ela gemeu quando ele bateu o outro seio, o puxão da corrente em sua boca enquanto sua carne dolorida oscilou de seu golpe.

– Em suas mãos e joelhos. Você pode liberar a corrente.

Com um movimento que foi menor do que gracioso, ela caiu a frente e estremeceu com a sensação do balanço da corrente debaixo dela, a gravidade puxando os seios para baixo e fazendo-a louca. A necessidade de ser fodida, consumida e ela arqueou as costas, espalhando suas coxas e oferecendo-se a ele.

– Por favor, Sesshoumaru, por favor, eu preciso de você.

Em vez de fazer como ela pediu, varreu seu cabelo sobre o ombro e começou a beijá-la suavemente nas costas, lambendo ao longo de sua espinha e fazendo arrepios duros correrem através de seu corpo. Ela balançou com seu toque, empurrando seus quadris para trás como se alguém estivesse transando com ela. Isso fez com que os grampos de mamilos balançassem e ela jurou que ia gozar apenas dele beijá-la. Então ele chegou ao seu final e mordeu com forca.

Ela deu um gemido gutural e congelou, seu sistema nervoso oprimiu e sua mente ficou completamente. Tudo dentro dela estava focado em Sesshoumaru, nos seus lábios se movendo lentamente para a divisão de suas nadegas. Quando ele começou a lamber seu anus ela ficou tensa, ate que pensou que seus músculos pudessem ceder. Então, quando ele enfiou a língua no pequeno buraco apertado, ela gozou.

Fogos de artificio brilhantes explodiram dentro de sua mente e ela gritou seu prazer, amando como ele segurou seus quadris ainda, inclinando a bunda acima, para que tivesse um melhor acesso a sua boceta. A cada contração, cada onda dura de prazer que ele lambeu sua vagina, lambendo sua excitação ao fazer isto, ruídos famintos satisfeitos que só estendia sua libertação. Pelo menos a tensão deixou seu corpo e ela teria entrado em colapso se não a tivesse pegado pela cintura e suavemente rolado de costas.

Os tremores a sacudiram e ela mal podia protestar quando ele tirou o grampo de seu mamilo esquerdo. Em seguida, uma explosão chocante de dor percorreu através dela, o sangue correu de volta para essa ponta abusada. Seus lábios bloquearam em torno dela e enterrou as mãos em seu cabelo, tentando puxa-lo para longe do sofrimento, mas ele nem sequer pareceu notar. Ao contrario, mimou seu mamilo, sugando suavemente e fazendo a dor se transformar em prazer. Ate o momento que ele tirou a boca, ela foi mais uma vez se contorcendo sob ele, dizendo seu nome repetidas vezes. Ele desfez o outro grampo e ela gritou para o desconforto, mas em vez de tentar manter a boca longe de seu peito, pediu-lhe por isso, precisando dele para fazer seu corpo virar a sensação da dor ao prazer.

Depois que ele fez formigar o mamilo com prazer, estendeu a mão e tirou a venda dos olhos. Ela piscou enquanto seus olhos reajustaram, em seguida, sorriu para ele. Ele era tão incrivelmente bonito, todos os ângulos ásperos e cumes duros. A luz fraca adicionava as sombras mais profundas em seu corpo e ela estendeu a mão, traçando os dedos sobre seu rosto, tocando-o como sempre quis.

– Obrigada.

Seus lábios se curvaram um pouco abaixo, mas ela mal notou. Em vez disso, concentrou-se em seu corpo, em toca-lo, correndo as mãos sobre seus ombros largos e nus, traçando as linhas profundas de seus músculos peitorais, e esfregando as mãos sobre sua pele lisa, firme. Sentia-se tão bom como ela sempre imaginou e quando ele pressionou ate o fim, ela percebeu que ele estava nu.

Ele soltou um gemido baixo e enterrou seu rosto contra o pescoço dela.

– Você se sente tão suave, preciso estar dentro de você. Quer que eu use um preservativo?

Ela hesitou, dividida entre a necessidade de estar segura e o desejo de tê-lo dentro dela, pele com pele.

– Eu estou no tiro. Você já foi testado?

Levantando-se para que seus antebraços apoiassem ambos os lados de sua cabeça, ele assentiu.

– Tenho sido testado e nunca tive relações sexuais sem preservativo.

Ela piscou para ele.

– Nunca?

– Nunca. E você?

– Bem, sim, mas eu estava em um relacionamento comprometido, mas eu estou limpa. O ultimo cara que eu tive sexo foi ha mais de um ano e fui ao medico desde então.

Ela corou, não gostando de seu sorriso quando disse isso.

– O que?

– Em primeiro lugar, nos estamos em um relacionamento serio.

– Eu não deveria ter uma palavra a dizer nisto?

– Em segundo lugar, a parte porco macho em mim gosta do fato de que ninguém foi dentro deste belo corpo recentemente.

– Você esta certo, ou seja, essa parte do porco macho.

– Terceiro.

Ele alinhou seu pênis com sua fenda e começou a afundar-se nela, estirando-a, quando disse em uma voz gutural.

– Eu quero ser o ultimo homem a estar dentro de você.

Qualquer resposta que ela poderia ter feito a sua declaração confusa foi perdida quando a ampla crista de seu pau empurrou dentro dela, estirando-a e fazendo-a ofegar, enquanto tentava relaxar em torno dele. Ele era grande, grosso e tão incrivelmente duro. Ela tentou confiar seus quadris para cima, leva-lo todo o caminho dentro dela, mas ele agarrou as mãos e segurou-as por cima da cabeça, prendendo-a ao colchão.

– _Estar dentro de tu cuerpo es como estar en el cielo. Tú eres mi mujer y yo soy tu hombre. Nunca te dejáré y nunca te permitiré que mi dejes. Te amo, Kagome, mucho más de lo que puedas Imaginar, y yo Opaco Haré tú me ames igual_

(– Estar em seu corpo é como estar no céu. Você é minha mulher e eu sou seu homem. Nunca vou deixá-la e nunca me deixará. Eu te amo, Kagome, muito mais do que possa imaginar, e você vai me amar da mesma forma.)

A maneira como ele rosnou essas palavras, a emoção em sua voz a fez desejar que soubesse o que ele estava dizendo, mas agora estava muito mais interessada nele transando com ela do que traduzir.

Ele parou no meio do caminho e apertou em suas mãos.

– Kagome, olhe para mim.

Ela se esforçou para abrir os olhos, para se concentrar nele, além do prazer de ser alegremente preenchida por ele. Quando seu olhar encontrou uma onda de eletricidade passou por ela, conforme o momento assumiu uma intimidade que ela nunca tinha experimentado antes. O cabelo em seus braços levantou e arrepios correram-lhe a espinha, misturando-se com o calor do seu corpo, o seu cheiro almiscarado, e o incrivelmente maravilhoso sentimento de ser esticada por sua grossa ereção.

– Minha Kagome. Disse ele com uma voz suave e inclinou-se para capturar seus lábios, finalmente, enchendo-a ate suas bolas pressionarem contra sua bunda.

Ela gemeu em sua boca, envolvendo suas pernas em volta dele, amando a sensação dele contra ela. Quando se retirou do seu corpo, ela quase fechou os olhos, mas conseguiu mantê-los abertos, para aprofundar a conexão entre eles. Se ele transando com ela foi a melhor coisa que já sentiu fisicamente, do jeito que a estava olhando foi a melhor coisa emocionalmente. Ele continuou a sussurrar coisas para ela em espanhol enquanto roçou os lábios sobre seu pescoço, em seguida, mordeu com forca suficiente para empurra-la em direção ao seu orgasmo. Ela nunca se recuperou tão rapidamente, mas seu corpo já estava apertando, o delicioso prazer sensibilizando-a, fazendo-a consciente do homem grande e incrível em movimento dentro dela.

Arrastando os lábios nos dela, beijou-o com toda a paixão que ele construiu dentro dela, com todo o desejo de quere-lo por mais de um ano, com a necessidade de deixa-lo saber que ela estava apaixonada por ele duro e rápido, mas também medo de dizer isso. Inferno, ela tinha se apaixonando por ele, desde o dia em que se conheceram.

Seus impulsos pegaram velocidade e ele inclinou seus quadris ate que bateu seu ponto G, fazendo-a tensa e gemendo enquanto ele corria o cume espesso da cabeça de seu pênis mais e mais nesse ponto.

– Goze para mim.

Ele sussurrou contra seus lábios.

– Deixe-me sentir sua boceta apertada chupando o meu pau.

Era como se seu corpo obedecesse a Sesshoumaru e ela jogou a cabeça para trás quando começou a gozar, essas maravilhosas luzes brilhantes brilharam por trás das pálpebras novamente quando jurou que poderia estar morrendo de prazer. Ele bateu nela, puxando-a para fora do orgasmo, fazendo-a gritar e tremer quando finalmente ficou tenso, então se juntou a ela com a sua própria versão, quando inundou seu sexo com sua semente. Seu pênis sacudiu com forca suficiente dentro dela que ela podia senti-lo e esses pulsos combinavam com as contrações desvanecendo de seu orgasmo, fazendo-a se contorcer e ofegar.

Com um suspiro de satisfação completo ele rolou-os ao longo do seu lado, seu pau duro ainda enterrado nela. Colocou-a contra ele, alisando o cabelo do rosto suado e colocando um beijo em sua testa, pois ambos ofegavam. Ela estendeu a mão e passou a mão sobre seu ombro, biceps, antebraço, incapaz de obter o suficiente de toca-lo.

Quando conseguiu finalmente falar, ela sussurrou com uma voz áspera:

– Uau.

Ele riu e saiu lentamente, a queimadura fazendo-a estremecer.

– Eu machuquei você?

– Não, quero dizer, sim, mas não de uma maneira ruim.

Ela chegou mais perto dele, sem querer ter qualquer coisa os separando.

– Isso foi incrível.

Com um grunhido, ele rolou para fora da cama e ela estava ali, com os braços e as pernas arremessadas para fora, olhando para as janelas do seu quarto na agua abaixo. Ela não tinha ideia de quanto tempo estava observando as luzes brilharem no oceano, mas quando algo quente e umido pressionou contra sua boceta ela pulou.

Rindo, Sesshoumaru empurrou suavemente suas costas.

– Desculpe, não queria assusta-la. Eu só queria te limpar.

Ela foi pegar a toalha, ruborizando na intimidade do ato.

– Eu posso fazer isso.

Ele bloqueou lhe a mão.

– Eu sei que você pode, mas deixe-me fazer isso. Cuidar de você me faz...Feliz.

Bem, ela não podia discutir com isso e seu toque suave se sentiu bem, pelo que ela relaxou e deixou-o cuidar dela. Nenhum de seus namorados anteriores já tinha feito isso, limpa-la depois do sexo. Sempre foi algo que ela teve o cuidado, enquanto eles se viraram e foram dormir. Agora ela era a pessoa querendo rolar e dormir como o dia e toda a sua tensão caiu ao seu redor. Quando Sesshoumaru mudou-a para puxar abaixo os lençóis, em seguida, enfiou-a sob a eles e ela mal conseguia manter os olhos abertos. Em seguida, seu calor pressionou para ela e a puxou perto, abraçando ao seu redor, em seguida, soltou o maior suspiro, que já tinha ouvido.

– Boa noite.

Ele murmurou contra seu ombro.

Antes que ela pudesse responder o sono assumiu.

.

.

.


	7. Chapter 7

**Capítulo 6**

Kagome pegou a mão de Sesshoumaru quando a ajudou a sair da limusine, já lamentando que concordou em vir ao lançamento de sua nova linha de roupas esportivas para mulheres. Em ambos os lados do tapete vermelho estavam lindas modelos profissionais em equipamento de treino, com corpos perfeitos e sorrisos brilhantes. Quando ela se moveu para ficar ao lado de Sesshoumaru, não podia ajudar, além de sentir-se desmazelada em comparação.

Sesshoumaru a tinha acordado esta manha com um pouco de sexo fantástico, enquanto restringia sua cama. Em seguida, ele a alimentou, banhou-a, e, basicamente, mimou-a dentro de uma polegada de sua vida, que é provavelmente porque ela permitiu-lhe escolher o vestido que estava usando atualmente. Não era muito seu estilo conservador habitual e ela teve que resistir ao impulso de puxar o short saia ametista da _Monique Lhuiller,_ um vestido de coquetel em rendas, requintado. Era um vestido lindo que elogiou sua pele pálida e cabelos escuros, mas não estava acostumada a usar algo tão revelador. Normalmente nestes eventos ela estava no fundo, a assistente pessoal sempre eficiente certificando-se que Sesshoumaru tinha tudo que precisava.

Agora ela estava tentando sorrir enquanto estava ao lado de Sesshoumaru, que hoje a noite usava um terno cinza elegante com um laço que correu bem com o vestido. Falou de comprar seus diamantes extravagantes para usar com a roupa, ao invés comprometeu-se a um par de brincos de perola em forma de lagrima, com um colar de correspondência. Não que ela estava mantendo-os, assim que este evento acabasse, iria devolve-los a joalheria, ou empurra-los na parte de trás de uma das gavetas de Sesshoumaru. Dezenas de flashes saíram em torno dela e tentou não olhar de soslaio do brilho.

Enquanto Sesshoumaru estava acostumado das pessoas tomando a foto dele, e gostava, ela estava apavorada.

Ele olhou para ela e agarrou-lhe a mão, as câmeras piscando como loucas conforme se inclinou e sussurrou:

– Respire.

Ela chupou no que esperava não ser um suspiro visível do ar e sussurrou:

– Isso é loucura.

Inclinando a cabeça, ele examinou-a quando sussurrou de volta:

– Você não gosta de ter sua foto tirada?

Sacudindo a cabeça, um dos fotógrafos pediu para ver a parte de trás do vestido, ela se virou e disse:

– Não. Se você não estivesse aqui comigo, eu teria mergulhado de volta na limusine ate agora.

Ele deu-lhe um olhar indecifrável, então sorriu.

– Bem, eu estou aqui com você, mas você não tem que ficar aqui e ter sua foto tirada. Vamos para dentro.

Eles começaram a andar o resto do caminho para baixo do tapete vermelho, ate a entrada da boate que estava hospedando o evento com os fotógrafos gritando com eles de todas as direções. Um ao lado deles, um homem de boa aparência que Kagome reconheceu de algum programa de TV, parou-os com um grande sorriso.

– Sesshoumaru, quem e esta senhora encantadora em seu braço hoje a noite?

– Este é Kagome, minha linda namorada.

Pelo que a imprensa explodiu e Sesshoumaru empurrou-a para dentro, mas não antes que ouviu alguém perguntando se Kagura sabia que ele tinha uma namorada e o que ela ia pensar quando visse Kagome. Ela tentou descobrir o que diabos eles estavam falando, mas assim que se moveram através das portas, foram inundados por pessoas que queriam felicitar Sesshoumaru. Ela ficou de pé ao lado dele, fazendo a conversa pequena, sempre que foi reconhecida como existente, para que pareceram horas. Depois de sua terceira taca de champanhe, seus pés estavam doendo e ela precisava usar o banheiro. A espera de um período de calmaria no fluxo constante de pessoas que vieram adorar Sesshoumaru, ou no caso a maioria das mulheres, lançando-se nele como se Kagome não estivesse ali, ela puxou sua mão.

Ele se inclinou e sussurrou:

– Eu estou indo usar o banheiro das mulheres.

– Você quer que eu vá com você?

Ela tentou encara-lo, mas seu sorriso provocante tirou um pouco de sua ansiedade em ser o centro de tanta atenção.

– Não, eu sou uma menina grande. Vou gerir.

Escorregando para longe dele provou mais difícil do que pensava quando as pessoas de repente decidiram que era alguém importante e tentaram puxar o saco dela. Ate o momento que chegou ao banheiro seus nervos foram baleados. Ela já estava na tenda terminando quando um grupo de mulheres entrou no banheiro, conversando juntas sobre Sesshoumaru.

Kagome congelou, debatendo se ela deveria se mover para fora da tenda e ir embora, ou ficar onde estava e ouvir. Enquanto ela se sentia meio desprezível para ouvir o que as mulheres estavam falando, não podia ajudar a curiosidade e estava um pouco embriagada. Elas evidentemente conheciam Sesshoumaru pela maneira ocasional que estavam falando sobre ele, e quando Kagome espiou por uma fresta na porta, ela viu que era um grupo de quatro modelos, todas vestidas com suas roupas de treino acanhada.

– Quem e essa garota com Sesshoumaru?

– Não faço ideia. Quem quer que seja, ela não pode ser tão importante para ele. Ele esta se preparando para fazer uma sessão de fotos com Kagura agora. Seu namorado esta realmente chateado com isso. Não que eu o culpe. Kagura quer Sesshoumaru de volta, mau, e Naraku sabe disso.

Outra mulher disse em voz beicinho:

– Não queremos todas.

Kagome engoliu em seco, tentando lutar contra seu ciúme irracional. Ele só tinha estado com ela e o deixou conversando com alguns investidores e não fez nenhuma menção de fazer uma sessão de fotos com a ex-namorada, porra. Kagome debateu sair agora, ou ficar por perto para ouvir o que mais as cadelas tinham a dizer.

Uma das outras mulheres riu.

– Espero que ele a sopre para que possamos ter um pouco de diversão. Acha que ele vai querer fazer um _ménage à trois_ hoje a noite? Você sabe como acaba quando ele fica depois destas coisas.

Olhando pela fresta de novo, Kagome assistiu uma morena empilhada ajustar a pulseira de prata do sutiã esportivo segurando seus seios perfeitos.

– Eu espero que sim. Eu adoro quando ele me amarra e me espanca. Saímos em seu barco uma vez e ele me fodeu ate que eu não podia andar. Esse homem tem resistência.

Rindo, as mulheres deixaram e Kagome caiu contra a porta da tenda fechada. Parte dela queria chorar com a imagem mental de Sesshoumaru tendo relações sexuais com aquela mulher linda, enquanto a outra parte dela queria arrancar os olhos da cadela para fora. Respirando fundo, abriu a porta e voltou para dentro do clube, a necessidade de ver Sesshoumaru e lembrar-se de que ele a queria aqui, que ele a chamou de sua namorada. Mas, sobretudo, queria ver se o que diziam era verdade, que Kagura estava tendo fotos tiradas com ele.

Ela o encontrou a sua espera perto das portas do banheiro das senhoras, rodeado pelas oportunistas que tinham falado sobre ele. A morena no equipamento prata foi praticamente esmagando seus seios contra o seu braço, e ele parecia estar absorvendo a atenção. Quando ele inclinou para sussurrar em um dos ouvidos das mulheres, ela debateu saindo agora.

Antes que pudesse se mover, um homem passou os braços fortes ao seu redor e sussurrou em seu ouvido:

– Que tal você largar esse perdedor e vir dançar comigo, garota bonita.

A respiração do homem cheirava a álcool e ela tentou sair de seus braços, mas ele não quis deixa-la ir.

– Fique longe de mim.

Com uma risada, ele a soltou, então girou em torno dela, para que estivesse presa entre a parede e os braços. Para seu desgosto, ela viu que era Naraku, um dos antigos rivais de Sesshoumaru no UFC e em tudo um pedaço de merda. Ele também foi o homem por quem Kagura tinha deixado Sesshoumaru e se perguntou o que diabos estava acontecendo. De seus olhos vermelhos lacrimejantes para a respiração, ele estava claramente perdido.

– Awww, vamos lá, bebe. Não seja assim.

Ele tentou se abaixar para um beijo e ela se abaixou, evitando facilmente seus lábios.

– Sai de cima de mim! O que diabos ha de errado com você?

Um segundo depois, Naraku foi empurrado para longe dela por um Sesshoumaru furioso com Kagura sorrindo em suas costas. Hoje a noite a bela mulher usava um dos novos conjuntos dourados de treino, da linha feminina e parecia incrível nele. O sorriso desapareceu de seu rosto no momento em que Sesshoumaru olhou para ela.

Kagura piscou os olhos e, na verdade, enxugou uma lagrima.

– Veja, eu disse que ela estava beijando Naraku.

Um passo ate Kagura, Kagome empurrou-se para fora da parede.

– Você esta brincando comigo?

Sesshoumaru virou-se para Kagome e ela deu um passo vacilante para trás, a raiva dirigida a ela.

– Que porra e essa, Kagome? Como você pode beijar esse idiota?

Naraku caiu na gargalhada.

– Pequeno pedaço quente de bunda que você tem ai, Sesshoumaru. A cadela teve sua língua na minha garganta e sua mão na minha calca. Acho que você ainda esta falhando para satisfazer suas mulheres. Não se preocupe, eu vou cuidar bem dela.

Com um rugido de raiva, Sesshoumaru deu um soco em Naraku e a luta começou. Ela ficou ali, atordoada, enquanto os homens negociavam golpes e uma multidão cresceu em torno deles. Kagura ficou para o lado, incitando os homens enquanto bateram um no outro. Kagome gritou para Sesshoumaru parar, que ela não fez nada, mas ele a ignorou completamente.

Alguém a agarrou e empurrou-a contra a parede. Ela quase o acertou antes que reconheceu Inuyasha vestido com um terno escuro tão parecido com seu irmão, que ela teve que morder o lábio inferior para conter as lagrimas. Seus olhos escuros a estudaram e ela tentou olhar em qualquer lugar, além dele, não querendo que a visse chorar.

– Kagome, o que esta acontecendo?

Ela olhou para a luta, estremecendo enquanto Naraku teve um bom soco em Sesshoumaru nas costelas.

– Esse babaca do Naraku me pegou quando eu estava saindo do banheiro feminino e tentou me beijar. Seu irmão idiota de merda, estava muito ocupado com as modelos contratadas em senti-lo para perceber, e quando o fez, ele me acusou de ir para Naraku com aquela vadia da Kagura ao seu lado.

Inuyasha disse algo em uma sequencia de espanhol, depois assentiu.

– Eu sinto muito que você foi pega no drama dessa cadela louca. Deixe-me leva-la para casa.

– Não, eu só vou tomar um taxi.

– Tudo bem, então, deixe-me leva-la para fora.

Ela assentiu com a cabeça, não querendo lutar, e permitiu a Inuyasha para acompanha-la ao meio-fio. Ele fez um rápido trabalho de qualquer um em seu caminho, jogando as pessoas para o lado, como se não pesassem nada. A maioria dos fotógrafos tinham deixado ate agora e Inuyasha rapidamente fez sinal de um taxi para ela. Antes que ela entrasse, tirou as joias e entregou a ele.

– Certifique-se que ele receba isto e diga-lhe que eu nunca mais quero falar com ele novamente.

Inuyasha levou as joias e enfiou-as no bolso.

– Por que vale a pena, ele e um idiota. Você merece muito mais.

Incapaz de enfrentar a sua bondade, ela tocou seu rosto antes de entrar no taxi e ir para casa.

.

.

.


	8. Chapter 8

**Capítulo 7**

Sesshoumaru olhou para seu irmão, tentando entender o que ele estava dizendo, enquanto colocou a camisa de volta, em seguida, estudou os nos dos dedos, observando onde raspou um nos dentes de Naraku. Ele era um idiota de se deixar ser pego na besteira, sem duvida orquestrada de Kagura e deveria saber imediatamente que Naraku estava cheio de merda sobre Kagome. Vergonha encheu-lhe que sua reação instintiva foi de acusar Kagome e a memoria de sua expressão ferida e magoada, mais do que qualquer um dos golpes físicos que tinha recebido. Ele era um idiota e nunca deveria ter acreditado na historia chorosa de Kagura sobre pegar Naraku beijando Kagome.

Inuyasha balançou a cabeça com um olhar de aversão completa em seu rosto, em seguida, agarrou Sesshoumaru pelo antebraço e arrastou-o para longe do pessoal vibrando inutilmente ao seu redor.

Com um grunhido, Sesshoumaru puxou seu braço, sua adrenalina já bombeando.

– Que porra você esta fazendo? Onde esta Kagome?

– Ela foi embora.

– O que quer dizer que ela foi embora?

Zombando dele, Inuyasha balançou a cabeça.

– Bem, idiota, você acusou-a de brincar com Naraku na frente de todos, em seguida, entrou em uma briga por causa de toda aquela vadia manipuladora, Kagura. Foda-se, para alguém tão inteligente, com certeza age como um idiota as vezes. Por que diabos você iria pegar esse pedaço de lixo sobre uma mulher como Kagome? É a coisa mais estupida que você já fez.

Irado empurrando em sua roupa, Sesshoumaru balançou a cabeça.

– Eu não escolhi Kagura sobre Kagome.

– Ah, então você acusando Kagome de beijar o bastardo do Naraku foi sua ideia? Você não caiu para o drama besteira de Kagura, de novo, e acabou chamando Kagome de prostituta?

– Não foi assim!

– Você continua dizendo a si mesmo isso.

– Eu realmente não acredito que ela o beijou.

Sesshoumaru murmurou, culpa batendo-lhe com forca quando percebeu o quanto tinha deixado suas coisas estupidas e ciúmes atrapalharem.

– Você esta falando serio que ela apenas saiu?

Balançando a cabeça, Inuyasha tirou um punhado de perolas e colocou-as em Sesshoumaru.

– Você estragou tudo, homem, um grande momento.

Então se afastou.

Ele ficou ali, olhando para as perolas enquanto seu peito doía como se tivesse levado um soco no coração. Um segundo depois endureceu quando uma mulher se enrolou em torno dele. Quando ele olhou para cima, ele viu que era Kagura, que estava praticamente transando seco em sua perna.

– Hey, bebe. Podemos conversar?

A vontade de empurra-la para longe encheu, mas conseguiu apenas um passo para fora de seu alcance.

– Não temos nada para falar.

Seus grandes olhos azuis se encheram de lagrimas e seu lábio enrolou com desgosto na expressão ferida, obviamente falsa em seu rosto.

– Eu sinto sua falta.

– Quer dizer que sente falta do meu dinheiro.

Ela fungou de novo, fazendo beicinho o lábio inferior para fora, em um movimento que ele usou para encontrar bonito, agora só achou chato.

– Sesshoumaru, eu ainda te amo.

– Eu não tenho tempo para esta merda.

Ele enfiou a joia em seu bolso e tentou sair, mas Kagura agarrou seu braço.

– Por favor, Sesshoumaru, eu sinto muito. Dê-me outra chance.

Desta vez, ele foi afasta-la.

– Que parte do 'me deixe em paz', você não conseguiu? Você provavelmente deve ir ver seu namorado. Acho que posso ter quebrado seu nariz.

– Sesshoumaru...

Antes que ela pudesse toca-lo, retirou-se, empurrando através da multidão e irritando as pessoas. Sem duvida, seus parceiros de negócios e equipe de relações publicas foram pirando agora, mas ele não dava a mínima, tinha que ir encontrar Kagome. Ele foi além de chateado consigo mesmo, por não pensar o quanto iria machuca-la. Kagome nunca iria beijar um imbecil como Naraku, mas ele a acusou disto, na frente de um clube cheio de pessoas. Sem duvida ele era um babaca egoísta, e que precisava ter algum serio trazeiro chutado, bem como tomar um duro olhar para suas prioridades. Ela era a única coisa muito boa em sua vida. A única mulher que viu passado toda a fama e besteira para quem ele realmente era. A única pessoa no mundo que confiava além de sua família e que ele tinha fodido, um grande momento.

Depois de ter a limusine puxada em torno de encontra-la, ele parou primeiro em seu escritório, conseguindo a chave reserva para a casa de Kagome, que ela mantinha em sua mesa para emergências.

Quando chegou ao seu modesto apartamento na periferia de _Miami_ , ele viu que a luz no andar de cima ainda estava ligada. Mordendo os lábios, contemplou o que estava prestes a fazer e decidiu que era melhor enfrentar a raiva do que deixa-la escapar de sua vida. Quando ele usou a chave para abrir a porta da frente, esperou para que houvesse uma corrente de segurança ou algo para detê-lo, mas abriu. Ele levantou a mão para seu motorista de limusine, sinalizando-o para ir, então entrou.

Ele tinha ido a sua casa uma vez antes, quando ela tinha esquecido alguns documentos para uma reunião, mas tinha sido uma breve viagem dentro e fora. Os frescos, suaves tons de verde menta e de prata da sala corriam para a cozinha compacta. A sua esquerda um conjunto de escadas levou para o segundo nível e ele orou para que Kagome não fosse uma daquelas mulheres que mantinham uma arma de fogo debaixo de seu travesseiro ou ele iria fazer o pedido de desculpas mais curto na historia.

Kagome saiu do chuveiro e soltou um suspiro cansado, envolvendo o cabelo com uma toalha, antes de pegar sua loção para o corpo e jogar a perna para cima no assento do vaso. Alisou rapidamente a loção com aroma de flor de cereja em seu tornozelo, seu corpo se sentia escavado e dolorido, como se tivesse corrido uma maratona no dia anterior, enquanto carregava um elefante nas costas. Era como se seu sofrimento houvesse assumido um peso que foi lentamente esmagando-a.

A agua quente a ajudou a acalmar um pouco, pois teve o grito forte que ela tinha sentado no chão do chuveiro. Finalmente, as lagrimas tinham afilado e ela se sentia patética, pelo que ela se levantou e esfregou fora os restos de sua maquiagem antes de terminar. Agora, quando terminou de colocar a sua loção, teve que lutar contra uma nova rodada de lagrimas ao pensar em Sesshoumaru perfeito, dançando no clube perfeito com sua perfeita cadela de ex-namorada. A memoria de Kagura com a mão enrolada em torno do bíceps de Sesshoumaru, enquanto ela acusou Kagome de beijar alguém, queimava em seu intestino. Ela realmente queria chamar Sesshoumaru e deixar-lhe uma mensagem desagradável, tão infantil quanto isso era.

Ele a tinha machucado, pior do que pensava possível.

Quando abriu a porta de seu banheiro para o quarto dela, ela gritou e teria caído no chão se Sesshoumaru não tivesse estendido a mão e a pegado. Por um momento de incredulidade, ela olhou para ele, perguntando o que diabos estava acontecendo, antes de sua raiva explodir. Com um silvo ela se empurrou para longe dele.

– Tire suas mãos de mim, seu idiota.

Ele parecia aflito e ela correu para longe dele, terminando no canto de seu quarto entre a cômoda e a janela. Notou que ele não parecia pior para o desgaste de sua luta e desejou que o outro cara tivesse desembarcado pelo menos um soco no rosto perfeito de Sesshoumaru.

– Como diabos você entrou em minha casa?

Suspirando pesadamente, como se ele fosse o ferido, ele sentou-se na beira da cama.

– Ha uma chave de reposição em sua mesa no trabalho.

– Otimo, de para mim e caia fora.

– Kagome...

– Você não me venha com 'Kagome', idiota. Não posso acreditar que confiei em você. Deus, eu sou tão estupida.

Ele se encolheu como se ela tivesse batido nele.

– Não é o que você pensa.

– Oh, serio? Diga-me, garanhão, onde você estava quando precisei de você para obter Naraku fora de mim? Oh, isso mesmo, tinha um monte de modelos penduradas em cima de você. Estou surpresa que não esta fora tendo uma festa ménage no momento.

Esfregando o rosto, ele balançou a cabeça.

– Não foi assim. Estavam esperado para eu tirar fotos com elas, para misturar.

Nojo a encheu.

– Sim, tudo o que você precisa dizer a si mesmo para justificar ser um idiota fazendo trapaça.

– Eu não estava trapaceando. Eu nunca faria isso com você. Eu estraguei tudo, ok? Meus fas e nosso pessoal RP me queriam lá para tirar fotos com elas. Eu sou a minha marca, Kagome, você sabe disso.

– 'Kagome, eu sou a minha marca.'

Ela imitou com uma voz arrogante.

– Dê-me um tempo, porra. A única razao que você mesmo percebeu que eu estava em apuros, era porque essa cadela apontou. E o que acontece quando você o tira de cima de mim? Você perguntou se eu estava bem? Claro que não. Você me acusou de querer aquele pedaço de merda para me molestar.

– Eu sinto muito, Kagome, realmente sinto. Eu segurei mal. Sei que você nunca iria beijar Naraku, mas quando vi você com ele, me perdi.

– Poupe-me de suas besteiras e de o fora da minha casa. Tenho certeza de que Kagura esta esperando por você, para te confortar e acalmar seu orgulho ferido.

– Orgulho ferido?

Ele balançou a cabeça.

– Não. Kagome, eu não a quero, eu quero você. Desculpe, eu ser um idiota tão colossal, mas juro por Deus que você e a única mulher que eu quero. E por isso que me levou tão louco para ver aquele filho da puta com as mãos em você.

Seu lábio inferior tremeu quando a memoria do sorriso triunfante de Kagura quando se agarrou a Sesshoumaru.

– Você é um mentiroso.

– Eu não estou mentindo! Se eu quisesse Kagura poderia tê-la, mas não estou lá. Sai em uma das maiores noites da historia da minha empresa, porque feri a mulher que significa mais de mim, do que qualquer um ou qualquer coisa.

A forma como a sua voz foi suave e gentil, como se ele estivesse falando com alguém irracional, realmente a irritou. Ela empurrou para fora de seu canto e avançou nele.

– Saia. Quero que saia daqui agora.

Ela tentou empurra-lo fora de sua cama, mas ele pegou seus pulsos.

– Por que você não veio falar comigo? Por que foi embora?

Tentando se afastar dele, ela percebeu que a toalha estava chegando perigosamente perto de cair e congelou.

– O que? Para que eu pudesse passear e assistir a todas as mulheres que você tinha fodido, te bajulando? Então, você poderia me acusar de ser uma puta na frente de todo mundo de novo. Não, obrigada.

Com um rosnado baixo, puxou-a para o seu colo e ela tentou mexer longe dele, mas ele era um ex-campeão mundial do UFC e ela não teve a chance de um floco de neve no inferno. Em questão de segundos, ele a tinha presa a cama com o seu corpo de uma maneira que a deixou impotente, apenas alimentando o combustível de sua raiva. Ela provavelmente poderia gritar por ajuda e um de seus vizinhos iria ouvi-la através das finas paredes de seu apartamento e chamariam a policia, mas que iria rouba-la da chance de dizer a Sesshoumaru que idiota ele era.

Sua toalha veio torta e ela estava muito consciente de seus mamilos duros raspando contra seu peito. Enquanto tentava dizer a si mesma que era apenas uma descarga de adrenalina, adrenalina correndo não fazia sua boceta molhada. Seu peso em cima dela se sentia muito bom e ela não ia admitir que estar assim pressionada virou-a em algo feroz. Para sua surpresa, ele se inclinou e deu um beijo em seu pescoço, quase perdendo seu ouvido quando ela estalou os dentes contra ele.

Ele franziu o cenho para ela.

– Você precisa se acalmar e me ouvir.

– Você precisa se foder e...

Ela nunca chegou a próxima palavra, porque ele virou-a de bruços. Enquanto ela amaldiçoou e tentou move-lo, amarrou as mãos com alguma coisa, então envolveu algum pano de seda em volta da cabeça, forçando-o entre os lábios. Amarrada e amordaçada, ele mudou-se de costas ao longo de modo que ela estava em suas costas. Além de chateada, ela lutou contra suas ligações, tentando ficar livre para que pudesse mata-lo.

Para seu desgosto, ele apenas sorriu e observou-a se contorcer em seu colchão, ate que ela finalmente estava ali em um montão suado ofegante, mas com as mãos ainda amarradas e sua boca ainda amordaçada.

– Terminou com o seu acesso de raiva?

Ele perguntou em voz baixa.

– Foda-se.

Disse ela, ou pelo menos tentou dizer.

Ele deve ter vindo através de alto e bom som, porque sorriu para ela, um sorriso predatório que realmente a fez molhada. Droga seus hormônios tinham mau gosto e hora. Ele lambeu os lábios e sua boceta latejou.

– Oh, você estará me implorando para transar com você na hora que terminar contigo.

Ela olhou, em seguida, virou-se de barriga para baixo, e para pudesse virar-se com ambas as mãos amarradas.

– Veja, e por isso que eu te amo. Eu te amo, Kagome. Ninguem mais. So você.

Piscando para ele, ela franziu a testa e tentou descobrir se estava dizendo a verdade, uma verdade que ela queria desesperadamente acreditar.

Ele se inclinou e escovou os cabelos do rosto com um toque suave.

– Eu nunca quis te machucar Kagome, nunca. Você realmente quer que eu a deixe ir? Você não tem que dizer a sua palavra de segurança, apenas acene e eu vou libera-la.

A rápida batida de seu coração não estava fazendo nada para acalma-la. Ele disse que a amava. Bem, não era exatamente um franco fundamento, nos seus joelhos, ele parecia sincero e enquanto procurava sua expressão e olhar, ela não podia ver uma mentira obvia. Ele começou a parecer preocupado.

– Fique quieta e eu vou deixa-la. Desculpe se te assustei.

– Espere.

Ela disse em uma voz distorcida.

– Você me ama?

O coração dela batia e ela olhou por cima do ombro nele. Ele sorriu e começou a desabotoar a camisa, lentamente, revelando o seu magnifico corpo uma polegada de cada vez. O pensamento de que Kagura tinha estado lhe tocando enviou uma raia puramente territorial através dela e queria empurra-lo para o chuveiro e lavar o fedor da puta fora dele.

– É isso mesmo, eu te amo. Eu amo como você e corajosa, inteligente, elegante e, ao mesmo tempo você pode xingar um traço azul. Eu amo como você cuida de mim, como eu sou o único que consegue ver o seu lado suave e feminino, que sai quando faz amor. Eu amo o seu temperamento, a sua bondade, e como você me devora com os olhos, como se quisesse me comer vivo. Mais ou menos como esta fazendo agora.

Ela olhou para ele, incapaz de acreditar que estava dizendo essas coisas, querendo acreditar que estava sendo sincero, mas ainda muito ferida por suas ações anteriores a confiar nele.

– Eu gostaria que Kagura não estivesse lá hoje a noite, mas ela tinha sido contratada antes de nos terminamos, para o evento de hoje a noite. Eu prometo a você que nunca vou estar perto dela novamente. Você esta certa. Eu deveria ter sabido que ela estava puxando algum tipo de merda. Inferno, ela vem fazendo merda como essa, desde o dia em que nos conhecemos, mas me levou de maneira muito fodida muito tempo para ver isso.

Ela se virou, não querendo que ele visse as lagrimas arrastando por suas bochechas. Para sua vergonha, gemeu quando ele gentilmente esfregou suas costas.

– Eu amo você, Kagome. Eu quero você, mais ninguém. Certamente não as falsas, cadelas pretensiosas que só estavam me fodendo para tentar conseguir o meu dinheiro. Você não da a mínima para nada disso, você me ama por quem eu sou.

– Eu não te amo.

Ela murmurou através da mordaça.

– Mentirosa.

Ele sussurrou em seu ouvido, traçando o lóbulo com a ponta da sua língua.

– Eu sinto muito, _mi querida_ , e te juro que nunca vai acontecer de novo. Por favor, perdoe-me.

Ela só podia gemer quando ele trocou e deslizou seus dedos longos e duros entre os lábios e enterrando em seu sexo. Era uma loucura como ela poderia querer chutar a bunda dele e foder-lhe os miolos, ao mesmo tempo, mas a raiva de alguma forma ligava a luxuria. Fazendo um som satisfeito no fundo de sua garganta, ele se inclinou para trás e começou a colocar beijos ao longo de sua coluna vertebral. Cada toque dos lábios voltou sua raiva em paixão e pelo tempo que chegou a bunda dela, estava arqueando seus quadris acima para ele. Como no mundo tinha suas costas se tornando uma zona erógena tão grande? Ela nunca tinha tido esta sensação de formigamento antes, mas parecia como se cada toque nadou através de seu sistema nervoso, iluminando-a de dentro para fora com o desejo feroz.

Então ele começou a tortura-la.

Ele jogou com sua boceta, o clitóris, a bunda dela, ate que estava quase lá, esforçando-se para gozar, puxando de volta e acariciando suas pernas e braço com longos e suaves traços que não fizeram nada para amortecer o fogo dentro dela.

Sua voz tinha uma nota áspera quando ele disse:

– _Tienes una chocha tan linda_.

– O que?

Ela murmurou atrás dela mordaça.

– Eu disse que você tem uma bela xoxota. E é. Você quer muito que eu chupe sua boceta?

Ela assentiu com a cabeça vigorosamente e atraiu uma respiração profunda de antecipação, enquanto ele a rolou a sua frente. Em algum momento ele tinha tirado as roupas e a visão de seu espesso pênis ereto a fez com agua na boca, ou pelo menos teria se ela não estivesse amordaçada. Sem duvida ela era uma mulher fraca, porque apesar de quão louca tinha estado com ele, tudo o que podia pensar agora foi em tê-lo entre as pernas.

– Se eu desamarrar suas mãos, você promete se comportar?

Dando-lhe um olhar suplicante, ela acenou com a cabeça novamente.

– Se você for uma menina má, eu só vou te amarrar novamente e continuar brincando contigo.

Ela tentou manter olhando para ele, mas ele deve ter notado, porque riu quando desatou as mãos. Quando rolou para trás sobre ela, notou que ele a amarrou com uma faixa de cortina de sua janela. Suas mãos grandes e ásperas massagearam os pulsos dela e se derreteu de volta para a cama, incapaz de conter seu suspiro de contentamento. Para seu deleite, ele não parou com seus pulsos, mas trabalhou seu caminho ate os braços e, em seguida, para baixo de cada perna, evitando seios e vagina, mas ainda conseguindo excitá-la.

Apenas tê-lo perto dela fez isso, e adicione ao fato de que ele estava nu e ela foi logo estendendo a mão para agarra-lo.

Ele soltou um ofego suave de ar quando agarrou seu pênis, e suas mãos se detiveram sobre ela. Acariciando-o levemente, agradou de quanto ele era, como seus quadris se mexeram com sua aderência, conforme ele soltou um pequeno gemido quando ela deu ao pau dele um bom aperto. Ele era muito grosso para compreender todo o caminho com a mão, pelo que traçou as unhas levemente sobre a superfície de seu eixo, uma sensação de poder enchendo-a quando ele congelou e uma bela gota de pré-sêmen molhou a cabeça de seu pênis.

Ela foi para tirar a mordaça, com a intenção de prova-lo, mas ele a impediu.

– Se você me chupar eu não vou durar. Podemos fazer isso mais tarde. Agora eu quero que você me monte.

Não querendo que ele mudasse de ideia, ela agarrou-o pelos ombros e tentou empurra-lo para baixo na cama. Com uma risada, levou-a para baixo com ele, em seguida, desatou-lhe a mordaça, o que acabou por ser a gravata. Ela mexeu o queixo, e deslizou seus quadris para trás, ate que a cabeça do seu pau estava escondida contra sua entrada dolorida.

– Eu ainda estou brava com você.

Ela sussurrou e começou a mover os quadris para trás, ofegando pelo prazer de Sesshoumaru enchendo-a.

Ele murmurou alguma coisa em espanhol, mas quando olhou para baixo sua cabeça foi jogada para trás e os olhos fechados. Os acordes de seu pescoço se destacaram e ficou momentaneamente atordoada com a perfeição de seu corpo. Mais uma vez, o conhecimento de que ele era dela para tocar e foder, enviou um arrepio de necessidade por ela. Então eles tiveram alguma merda para trabalhar fora, mas ele a amava.

– Abra os olhos. Ela sussurrou.

Com um suspiro, olhando para ela com um sorriso satisfeito quando o embainhou totalmente.

– _Mi Amor_.

Escovando o cabelo para o lado, ela inclinou-se e começou a beijar seu pescoço enquanto o montava, o clitóris movendo contra seus músculos abdominais duros, com cada golpe. Seu orgasmo a pegou de surpresa, batendo nela tão rápido que os dedos dos pés enrolaram e ela gemeu contra sua pele, enquanto ele assumiu os movimentos de transar, levantando os quadris em um lento e constante movimento dentro e fora, conforme sua boceta agarrou-o com cada aperto e onda, por sua libertação. Em vez de aliviar-se sobre ela, ele continuou transando, movendo seu corpo contra o dele, como se ela não pesasse mais que uma pluma.

Com um grunhido baixo, sentou-se e mudou-se de volta ate que ele estava apoiado contra a cabeceira da cama. Deslizando um braço em volta da cintura, agarrou um punhado de seu cabelo com a outra e trouxe sua boca a sua para um profundo e molhado beijo quente, que era quase tão bom quanto a sensação de sua ereção enchendo-a. O cheiro do seu suor combinado encheu o ar e ela gemeu em sua boca, seu corpo extremamente sensível depois de seu ultimo orgasmo, mas querendo mais, querendo tudo dele. Ele era um homem incrível, tendo lutado seu caminho para fora do gueto como um adolescente, conseguindo evitar as armadilhas de drogas e gangues, não só para se tornar um campeão do UFC, mas também um empresário de sucesso e um bom ser humano.

Seu coração doía com seu amor por ele, um amor que ela tinha tentado lutar por meses, atrás de palavras frias e fingindo indiferença. Mas ele não estava deixando-a esconder mais e quando o beijou as lagrimas brotaram em seus olhos quando a intensidade de suas emoções a afligiu. Ele a amava, realmente amava, e oh Deus que ela o amava.

Afastando-se, segurou seu rosto com as mãos, enquanto ele a levou a outro clímax, este prometendo, tendo sua alma com a intensidade. Ele encontrou seu olhar com uma determinação feroz temperada pela adoração absoluta. Ela nunca tinha tido alguém olhando para ela assim antes, como se fosse algo incrível.

Isso fez as palavras fáceis de dizer.

– Sesshoumaru, eu te amo.

Seu sorriso satisfeito a fez sorrir de volta, mesmo quando estava montando-o mais duro agora, glorificando a sensação dele debaixo dela, de seu corpo duro embalando o dela, conforme perseguiu o prazer dela. Juntos, eles se moveram ate que ele quase se sentia como se estivesse dançando, seus corpos em sincronia perfeita. Quando ele endureceu contra ela e seu pau parecia inchar dentro dela, apertou os quadris contra ele, a ligeira dor do seu pau pressionando em seu colo fazendo-a gritar de prazer e seu orgasmo explodiu dentro dela.

Foi tão bom, tão destruidor de mente e incrível, que tudo o que podia fazer era tentar segurar-se a Sesshoumaru, usa-lo como sua ancora para manter seu corpo de voar em pedaços. Ele rosnou quando gozou dentro dela, em seguida, abraçou-a tão perto que ela mal podia respirar, não que se importava. Sua mente flutuava, desconectada de seu corpo e absolutamente encantada com Sesshoumaru. Quando ele finalmente aliviou seu agarre, ela respirou fundo, perguntando se tinha desmaiado por um momento, se era possível desmaiar de tanto prazer.

Movendo-se lentamente, suavemente, Sesshoumaru levantou-a o suficiente para olha-la.

– Eu amo você, Kagome. Você e tudo para mim. Tudo que eu quero, a única mulher que quero. Acredite.

Ela sorriu para ele, sentindo bom demais para lutar.

– Eu quero.

Ele riu e a abraçou perto, seu pau pulando dentro dela quando involuntariamente apertou-o.

– Meu Deus, mulher, você vai me matar.

Um riso escapou dela e perguntou ao som leve, feliz.

– Pare de ser tão chorão.

– Você me perdoa por ser um idiota?

Ela pensou em faze-lo suar, então decidiu que não. Jogar pelo jogo não era o seu estilo.

– Eu perdoo, mas juro que se eu ver uma puta te tocando de novo eu vou mata-la.

– Mmm, agressiva.

Ele deu-lhe ao pescoço um estreitamento acentuado.

Eu gosto disso.

– Você não vai gostar quando eu mata-lo por deixa-la tocar em você.

Ela resmungou, mas aconchegou mais perto.

– Você realmente me ama?

A nota de vulnerabilidade em sua voz puxou para ela.

– Sim, Sesshoumaru. Eu te amo.

– Por que?

– Uma pesca de elogios?

Brincou ela.

– Não... Eu só quero saber para que possa continuar fazendo o que faço e continue me amando.

– Oh, bebe.

Ela levantou a cabeça para beijar seu queixo, a nota de vulnerabilidade em sua voz tocando-a profundamente.

– Basta ser você. Você e o homem que eu cai no amor. Todo você. O lutador do UFC, o empresário, o idiota...

– Ei, agora.

Ela balançou a cabeça contra seu peito.

– Admita-o, você pode ser um idiota.

– Eu protesto o quinto.

– Todo você.

Ela continuou.

– Eu amo tudo em você.

Ele fez um som satisfeito e começou a se mover dentro dela novamente. O homem deve ter merendas de Viagra, porque parecia ter uma ereção permanente em torno dela. Sua voz tinha um tom de provocação, quando disse.

– Você ama meu pau?

Formigamento quente a percorreu e ela lambeu a pele levemente salgada de seu peito.

– E uma das minhas partes favoritas.

– Hmmm, quais são as suas outras partes favoritas?

Mais uma vez ela se perguntou se ele estava pescando elogios, mas ocorreu-lhe que só tinha encontrado mulheres que sempre queriam alguma coisa dele, não o Sesshoumaru.

– Eu amo seus lábios, porque eles me beijam, suas mãos, porque me tocam, mas acima de tudo eu amo a sua mente e seu coração, porque eles definem quem você e, um homem forte, inteligente e compassivo. O meu homem.

Seu grunhido quase homem das cavernas a fez sorrir enquanto continuava a beijá-la no caminho a seu peito, conforme se movia lentamente dentro dela, um golpe constante que a fez querer suspirar de prazer.

– Minha Kagome.

Beijando seu caminho ate seus lábios, ela sussurrou contra sua boca.

– Eu te amo.

– Eu também te amo, _mi querida_.

FIM

.

.

.

* * *

Espero que tenham gostado dessa estória tanto quanto eu, como prometido vou colocar abaixo os dados desse livro.

 _Série Bad Boys_

 _Lutando pela Secretária_

 _Ann Mayburn_


End file.
